Living Life With John Cena as My Step Dad
by BriPunk
Summary: Amy Parker never thought she would be the step daughter of John Cena. When she moves from her hometown, her once normal life turns upside down into a life full of choices, stalkers, and romance. Can Amy survive her new life?
1. Chapter 1

I watched my new "dad" John Cena walk back into the house. "Amydo you want to come with me to Ohio?"

"Why would I?" I asked.

"Because you love me," he said and he gave me a puppy dog look. "Please?"

"Fine but I don't love you!" I shouted and he laughed.

"If you say so."

John started his car and told me to get in once I have all my clothes ready. Anyways I am Amy Parker, and my mom is now married to John Cena. John recently got out of an divorce and he then met my mom after an RAW houseshow and I wasn't allowed to be there. I have black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I don't look anything like my mother. My mom has beach blonde hair, grey eyes, and tan skin. She looks like an beach babe, not an mom. Guys always want her. She is married to John after 6 years without my dad. He died while serving the country. John Cena respects him a lot and even visited his grave but that's not good enough for me.

My dad had black hair and brown eyes. He gave me his pale skin and I am glad I have most of his looks but I get my mom's beach babe beauty. I look more like a Snow White than an beach babe though. Also I am currently 18 going on 19. I'm out of high school and not going to college because of John Cena ruining my life. He tries to be a dad to hard. Seriously I wish he died.

"So Amykins, are you ready to go now?" John asked me once I carried my clothes and other crap I'll need for the trip.

"Yeah, I'm ready John."

"I told you to call me dad." John looked at me with his big eyes that seemed to a dark blue color to me.

"Too bad," I whispered and I got into the car. "Just don't let your dumb friends talk to me or know me. Okay?"

John looked at me and told me, "They're not dumb. You might actually end up liking one. We're going to Smackdown tomorrow because I'm on it."

"For what?" I asked and he only smiled. He wasn't going to tell me like always. God I had him so much. Someone just kill me.

Before we had the chance to get out of the driveway, John's phone went off. He picked it up and I had to admit his ringtone was pretty awesome. It was Voices by Rev Theory. He answered, "Hello? Oh, hey Wade!"

"John! Who is talking to you?" I asked and he pulled the phone away from his ear and told me,

"Wade Barrett aka Stu Bennett."

"Ah! That former Nexus freak gone Corre," I said and John gave me an glare. This car ride was going to be hell with us together.

"So what do you want to talk about Wade?" John asked him. "Oh who is in the car with me? My daughter is. What does she look like? That's up to you to decide."

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I looked like an emo girl. Okay, a vampire but I'm not one so I don't see why I look like one. Maybe it's because I always see an vampire when I look at myself. And back it up! Did John call me his daughter?

"I'm not you kid and I never will be," I snapped out and I could tell Wade heard me. He told John he'll call back later. I added, "Besides, I am no ass kisser." before Wade walked off.

"Look at what you did! You scared him off and hasn't even met you yet," John told me.

I smirked. "Good. I bet he is ugly in person."

"You don't know that. I've been telling him good things about you and now I have to say every rude comment you make about me to him and my friends."

"Good. You need some," I replied.

John sighed and asked, "What makes you hate me?" John's eyes grew big and sad but it wasn't enough to make me feel bad for what I said to him.

I looked at him in shock but I covered it up with hate. I couldn't like John Cena because he is the dumbest guy in the world and plus he thinks he is hot. Also that he could leave the house a lot and travel on the road. "Because you're trying to replace my dad," I told him.

John looked at me in a strange way but didn't say anything that made it sound strange. "I'm sorry it seems like that. Your mother was into me at the time and I didn't think it'll hurt anyone. Boy was I wrong."

"John, I didn't mean it like that!" I said sadly. I had tears in my eyes.

"Just don't talk to me right now. I need to think," he told me and I cried a bit. I had made him upset and it wouldn't be a good thing later. My mom is going to kill me once she finds out!

John kept his eyes on the road and I looked at myself in the car mirror outside the passenger's side. I could see my makeup getting ruined but I didn't care. I didn't want to care anymore because it was too painful to endure. I was taking my anger out on someone who didn't need it but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because he was trying to be my dad and I don't need another dad. I have one...I mean...I had a dad.

About an hour later, John parked the car at a gas station and asked, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

I nodded. "I want a Monster and some popcorn or chips."

"I'll bring you some," he told me and he got out of the car.

He went inside the gas station and I sat in the car. I saw his cell phone light up and I knew it was either a text message or a phone call. I picked it up and noticed it was a call. I answered for him. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey where is John at?" the person asked. It had an British accent.

"May I ask who this is?" I said.

"Stu Bennett," the person said. Ah, it is Wade Barrett. Thanks to John for telling me his real name. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amy, his step daughter," I replied.

I heard sigh. He must hate me. "Anyways, where is John?" he asked.

"Getting me an Monster and some food. Why do you care?" I told him.

He laughed. "Because John is my best friend."

"He's not my friend so I don't care where he is at," I replied.

He stopped laughing. "Well tell him to hurry it up."

"I will," I lied.

"Goodbye Amy," Wade said and I said the same thing and he hung up first.

Truth is, I'm not going to tell John he called. Like he needs to know. I'm not John's maid or anything, and I sure hope Wade doesn't treat me like I am his daughter. I don't give a crap about John Cena and his stupid friends in the WWE because they're just as bad as him. I hope they think that I'm right about this because I'm always right.

I looked at the window of the car and saw John getting some gas. He placed the food and drinks he got on the trunk while he did. Once he got the gas, he opened his car door and handed me the Monster and a bag of chips and popcorn. "I couldn't decide on what to give you so I got you both," he told me. How thoughtful was he?

"Thanks," I said grabbing the items from him. "Also you might want to pick up some pads. You never know when I'm going to start my time of the month."

John rolled his eyes. "You had it last week so we don't have to worry about that right now."

I so wanted him to die, but that is never going to happen until I'm 50 years old. John is younger than my mom by 4 years. My mom had me when she was pretty young. Guess what? She still has the looks of a beautiful girl so she was able to attract some boys. But in the end, she picked the wrong one. She had to choose John Cena. Of all people in the world, why did it have to be him?

"So are we almost there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To Smackdown," I told him.

He nodded. "Yes."

I looked out the window on my side of the car and kept my eyes on the cars on the road. "So let's get going," I said.

John started the car and drove to where Smackdown was. "Now I want you to stay backstage," John told me. "You can watch what's going on through the TV."

"Understood," I replied. "So we're in Ohio now, right?"

"Yes. It wasn't too far from your house in Indiana," he told me. "I love it here in the summer."

"I hate the summer weather. It burns me up," I muttered out. I looked around the parking lot and a tall man walked over to us. His hair was gelled back and he had dark eyes. "Who is that?"

"That's Wade," John whispered.

"Oh," I replied.

Wade looked me up and down. "John," he said and then he added, "is this Amy? You should have told me she was very pretty. All the single men backstage are going to fight over her now."

"I should have gave you a warning then," John told him. "Amy this is Wade. Wade this is Amy."

"Whatever," I said. "Can I go to a club or something for girls my age. I don't want to stay here."

"It'll be fun to stay here, right John?" Wade asked.

"Right," John answered and I rolled my eyes. Another man walked over to us and he wore a Nexus arm band. I knew he was CM Punk in a second.

CM Punk smiled. "Who is the hot babe?" he asked.

"That's my step daughter," John told him. "You remember April her mother, right?"

Punk nodded. "Yes I do." John walked over to talk to him and he left me and Wade alone.

"I see John didn't get my message. Why do you hate him so much?" Wade asked.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Hate is such a strong word."

"Yes it is," Wade replied.

I looked him over and I admired his outfit. It was a black coat and he wore jeans right now. I knew he had a grey shirt under it because it was sticking out of his coat. "I like your outfit," I told him. "Looks great."

"Thanks," he told me with a slight blush on his face.

"Anyways, I'm going to find a club," I told him grabbing my purse from the car. "Don't follow me or tell John. Just say I'm inside somewhere."

"Do you want me to lie to him?"

"Yes," I simply answered.

"Well I'm not. I'm not like you," he said.

I turned around madly. "What do you mean 'not like you'?" I asked.

"I meant to say I'm not going to lie like you do," he told me but I didn't care. He pissed me off and he was just as bad as John Cena. Maybe worse than John Cena pisses me off.

"Just leave me alone," I said.

Wade looked at me and sighed. "Don't be yelling at me when you're in the back of a cop's car."

"I won't be in a police car. I promise," I said and he grabbed my arm.

"Just stay out of trouble," he said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Here is my number just in case something goes wrong. Just don't call me if you murder someone."

I took his number and placed it inside my purse. "I will."

"Good," he told me and he gave my arm back. "A club is 2 blocks away. Kelly Kelly is there right now so if you see her, stay near her. It's a club for girl over 18 and at age 18."

"Thanks," I told him.

I walked off and stopped at someone's car and I pulled of my jacket. I messed up my hair and got out some red lipstick and placed it on my lips. I looked at the person inside the car and asked, "Hey what's up?"

"Amy? What are you doing here?" the person asked and he came out of the car. It was my friend Blake.

"Going clubbing. Can I change in your car?" I said.

"Go ahead."

I nodded and got into the car and changed into a clubbing type outfit. Got to fit in.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a drunk girl," he told me. "A hot drunk girl."

"Good. Then it worked."

"Where is John at?" he asked me.

"With his friend Wade and CM Punk," I told him. "You know where the club is two blocks from here is right?"

"Yeah. It's called the Krazy Club," he told me. "It's a cheesy name but it's tons of fun inside."

I laughed. "Fun inside? I need a cig."

He handed me a smoke and he lit it. "There ya go."

"Thanks," I said and I inhaled the sweet smell of it. Well the bad smell but I like it because it calms me down. "I can't smoke or drink around John. He'll tell my mother all the bad things then."

Blake nodded. "I can understand."

"Yeah."

"So ready to party it up?" he asked. I handed him to cig once I was done with it.

"Sure thing," I told him.

Blake drove me to the club and we got inside. A blonde headed girl greeted me. "Hey Amy!" she said. I knew instantly she was Kelly Kelly. "Wade sent me a message about you."

"Yeah," I said. "Good for him."

Blake laughed. "What is he? Her boyfriend?"

"No, and you're?" Kelly asked.

"Blake. I'm Amy's friend," he told her.

"Well, I'm going over there," I told Kelly.

I walked over to the bar area and tons of guys were sitting down. One of them looked at me and asked, "Want a shot?"

"Sure," I said.

"One shot coming up," the bar man said. Blake showed them a fake ID at the entrance saying we're both 24.

"So who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Brooke Ryans, and you?" I said.

"Alexander Cage," he replied. He handed me a small cup and told me, "Take a sip Barbie doll."

I took a sip and I smiled. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. Pretty ladies deserve to be treated," he told me.

I giggled. "Yeah they do. Handsome men like you are great to have around." I touched his brown hair and smiled. I looked into his grey eyes and admired them.

"Anyways, Brooke, I have to go. Want my number?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and he wrote down his number and I took it. He paid the bar man the money he owed from buying me the drink.

"See you later," he told me.

"Yeah, see you," I replied.

I watched him walk off and Blake found me. "We better go elsewhere," Blake told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to dance away from Kelly," he told me.

"Don't like her?" I said.

"Yeah."

We walked off and got on the dance floor and after a while of dancing, I drank some more. Blake got drunk before I did and when I did get drunk, the police showed up. They must have been looking for people disturbing the peace of the world.

"Blake," I said in a slurred voice. "We got to go."

"No...I want to dance," Blake whined.

"But Blake the cops will arrest us and John will find out," I told him.

Blake looked me in the eyes and laughed. "So?"

"Blake," I whined and the cops walked over to us.

"Are you two drunk?" one of the cops asked.

"No," Blake told them.

"Yes," I answered.

"How old are you guys?" they asked.

"I'm 18," I told them trying to stay out of a lot of trouble. I rather be honest than a lair in the situation.

The cops looked at each other and they placed cuffs on my hands. "You're under arrest..." the girl police officer told me and she read me my Miranda Rights. Blake was also arrested and when we got to the police station, I asked from my free phone call.

I took out Wade's number and called him. It rang twice before he answered. Boy was he right.

"Wade?" I asked. "I need you to come get me."

"Amy, are you in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes but don't tell John. Please..." I told him.

"I'm on my way," he told me. "Just stay calm."

"I will," I replied and he hung up. I wonder if he really was going to help me.

A/n: I wonder what will happen next. Will John find out? Will Amy be in a load of trouble? Anyways message/rate if you like this story. This is a hate free zone. I don't like hate because it is rude. Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down and waited for Wade to show because he told me he would be on his way. I knew that it could be too good to be true but I had a feeling he would show. He has to right? He wouldn't allow me to get in trouble for John's sake, right?

I heard someone ask, "Is Amy Parker in here?" and the voice was British.

"Yes sir," the person said.

"Her dad sent me to get her," the person told them and the door opened. Wade stepped in and I got up.

"Wade!" I cried out and he told them,

"Let her out."

"Yes sir," the cop with the keys said and he opened the door. I walked out and grabbed on to Wade.

"How much is the bail?"

"No bail. She has never been in trouble with the law before so we'll just give her a warning," the cop said. "And she better stay out of trouble."

Wade looked at me and said, "Let's go then."

I followed Wade out and he handed me a wig. "What do I need this for?" I asked.

"To hide from the media," he told me.

I got on the wig and we walked out together. The moment we got outside, the paparazzi took pictures. They kept snapping pictures until me and Wade got to the car we were leaving in. It was a small yellow car, but it'll do. I got in and Wade got in on the driver's side and he started the car. Once he pulled out he told me I could take off the wig. I looked at myself in the mirror and I appeared to be a wreck.

"I hate you," I told him. "But I like you for getting me out of there."

"Yeah," he said. "I can tell."

I smiled. "You're not so bad."

"Thanks," he replied.

He wasn't talking much. "You're not going to tell John, right?" I asked and he looked at me for a second.

"I won't tell John," he told me.

I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

I looked around the car and leaned back. I checked the time and it was midnight. It's offical, John is so going to punish me. I'm going to get grounded for life. I so love my life because it loves me back enough and since it loves me back, I'm going to keep loving it. Yes, I don't mean anything I just said instead of the grounded for life crap.

I looked at Wade for a few and I studied him. He looked kind of tough but outside of the WWE, he was a nice guy. John isn't all Cenation outside the WWE and he doesn't rap a lot. They both were nice and sweet, but I ignored all of it, but I don't care. I don't care for John Cena at all, and I care a tad bit for Wade since he saved me from jail. Wade was right. I am trouble.

"You were right," I told him. "I was wrong."

He replied, "That doesn't matter."

"But it does," I whined without thinking about how childish I was sounding.

"If it matters so much keep thinking it," he told me.

I nodded. I kept my eyes looking outside the window and he turned into the Holiday Inn parking lot. Wade parked in a parking spot and he got out the car. He opened my door and leaned in and whispered, "You're staying with me tonight. We'll tell John I was showing you some moves and you fell asleep. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I told him.

"Good."

I got out of the car once he got out of my way, and we walked to the hotel. Wade opened the door for me and I walked into the building with him behind me. I enjoyed the cold air that hit me, and I noticed Wade was carrying his coat from earlier.

"Wade I just remember something," I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need some clothes."

He looked at me and laughed. "I took some from Kelly Kelly. She said I could give them to you if you got into any trouble or if you had something spilt on your outfit."

"I see," I told him.

He pulled out the hotel room key and handed me it. "This one is for you. They have a pool outside and inside, and yes, Kelly gave me a swimsuit to give you."

I took the room key from him and smiled. "Thanks for doing all of this," I said.

He asked, "So how long are you going to be on the road with John?"

"A few months. I'm planning on going to college but John wanted me to check out wrestling. He said I'll be perfect for it," I explained.

"Why don't you like him?"

I looked at him and I didn't answer right away. What was I going to tell him. The same thing I did before? I then told him, "He is trying to replace my dad."

"How so?" Wade asked.

We got on the elevator, and I looked at the ground. "He keeps trying to do father/daughter type things with me."

He nodded. "Haven't you tried to enjoy it?"

"No," I replied in an small voice.

"That's the problem then," he told me. "You keep pushing him away but you really do want a father figure in your life."

"Thanks for noticing," I said madly. I was getting pissed at him for trying to get involved in my business.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. The elevator opened and he lead me to the room and he opened it. "Here we are," he told me.

I looked inside the room and it looked pretty cool. It had two small beds, and a TV. I found a small a fridge and a coffee maker. "Wow..." I said. "I never stayed in something like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I usually stay at home or at a friend's. The last time I stayed at an inn or hotel, my mom got the cheap rooms," I told him.

He laughed. "Why would she do that?"

"We had little money at the time," I told him. He stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face.

"The hotel gave me some tooth paste and tooth brushes for us to use," he said softly pointing the the bathroom.

I nodded. "Shampoo and soap are in there to, right?" He nodded. "Good."

I walked over to the bathroom and took a look around. It was small but it'll work. I exited the bathroom and found Wade watching some TV, and he had no shirt on. Well, it was pretty warm in the hotel room but couldn't he just change the temp? I looked at the TV and saw that he was watching Law & Order: SVU. That show was pretty interesting.

I walked over to the other bed (the one he wasn't on) and got on it. I found his CD case on the ground and I picked it up and looked at some of the CDs he had and I had to say he has okay taste. I pulled out a CD by Guns N' Roses and looked at the back. It was the one with Paradise City on it and I nodded my head.

"I see your liking my taste in music? Wanna listen to some?" he asked.

"Sure," I said nodding my head. "But first we're going to listen to my music."

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Sure thing."

I pulled out my purse and I pulled out my cell phone. I turned on my music player and I cranked the volume and the song Break Up came on. "I love this song!" I told him and I got up and danced like crazy.

"Is that by Kim Sozzi, the girl who sings that Bellas' theme song?" he asked me.

"Yep!"

He got up and grabbed my hands. "Let's dance together. I don't want to be left out of the fun."

"So are you friends with Cena?" I asked.

"Not really but we're friends. We don't always get along though," he told me. "That's how friends work don't they?"

"I guess so," I replied.

We danced for a few and the song ended. "Okay it's my turn," he told me and we listened to Guns N' Roses for a bit and once it ended, I decided I needed some sleep.

"I'm going to bed," I told him and I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Okay," he said and when I came out of the bathroom, he was texting someone.

"Who are you texting at this time?" I asked.

He looked up. "My girlfriend."

"I see," I told him. "I should probably text my man."

"Your man?"

"We're not dating but we kiss and stuff," I explained. "No sex though. Sex is gross and it can lead to babies."

He laughed. "Doesn't kissing lead to that?"

"That's what they say," I replied and I climbed onto the bed and closed my eyes.

{The Next Day}

I opened my eyes and I looked at the clock. It said 9:00 AM, and that means it is time to get my fat butt up. I climbed off the bed and I looked at Wade who was still sleeping on his bed. I grabbed my clothes that Kelly Kelly gave me and I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and I brushed my teeth and used the potty. Yes, I still say potty. I think it is so much fun to say.

I turned on the shower and I took off my clothes and got in. I took a fast shower and I changed into the clothes, and then I did my makeup. (The clothes: .com/cgi/set?id=29302213)

It didn't match but it'll do. I liked the top the most. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room again and I looked at Wade. He looked pretty handsome when he is sleeping. I looked at his tattoo on his left arm and it looked pretty sweet.

I said, "Hey Wade wake up! I need some food!"

He opened his eyes and he looked at me. "What time is it?" he asked me.

"It's time for you to get up and get me some food," I replied.

He rubbed his eyes and he looked at me. "Nice outfit. Kelly sure knows what fits you."

"Thanks," I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Anyways, I need to take a quick shower. Do you mind buying stuff on your own?"

"I might get kidnapped because of my beauty."

He rolled his eyes. "Just wait for me."

About 20 minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He wore plain gyms shoes that are black. I must say that he has style. "Ready?" he asked. His hair was still wet and it was curly. It looked pretty cute on him. I mean, very ugly on him.

I followed him out the room and I asked, "So how long have you been dating your girlfriend?"

"Several weeks. We broke up several times and we got back together 8 weeks ago," he answered.

I nodded. "How long have you known John?"

"Enough to know he can beat me in a wrestling match," he replied.

"Wow," I said.

Wade lead me to the elevators and we got on. After a few moments, we made it to the lobby. Wade walked me to the doors and he opened one of them. We walked outside and we were hit by photographers. "Wade!" they shouted. "Is that your new girlfriend!"

Wade whispered, "Ignore them."

I listened and before we knew it we made it to the car. I got inside once he opened the door and he got in the driver's side and he drove us to the Waffle House. I pushed my hair back and ran my hands threw it several times because I was feeling the stress of my step dad's life. I don't like being in the spotlight but it is sort of fun.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I shouted once I got out of the car.

"Believe it or not, it's going to happen a lot to you. You're John Cena's step daughter so expect more pictures soon. For now, just worry about our lovers," he told me. "My girlfriend knows how to deal with things like this but she might get jealous of you."

"Why?"

He looked at me and said, "Because she doesn't know you."

We got inside the Waffle house and I sat down and waited for Wade to get me some waffles. I was so straved since I had no dinner last night. I had a few drinks but I don't feel the effects. I have pretty good tolerance against alcohol thanks to my friends at my home town.

Wade handed me some waffles and he had some too. He ate and texted his girlfriend at the same time. I watched him do that and I grabbed out my phone. I had several missed calls and they were from John Cena. I skipped pass John's voicemails and I listened to my "lover's" voicemail.

It went like, "Hey it's Scott. I miss you babe. I want you to come home soon so we can spend some time together again."

I wanted to laugh. Scott hardly has time for me and this road trip thing makes him want me back. I know we're not officially together so I don't think we need time for each other. I sound like a user but really I'm not. I had enough heartbreak in my life so I avoid making more of it. I looked through my phone and found a sexy picture of me in a dress I wore to one of my friend's parties. (This is what she wore in the pic:

.com/amys_outfit_in_picture_on/set?id=29303181)

I looked at Wade and asked, "So what are we doing next?"

"I'm going to take you back to John. We have to get going to the houseshows," he told me.

"I see."

"Aren't you going to throw a fit?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "Why would I waste my time doing that. I already did that before he took me from my house."

He laughed and told me, "Good. I wouldn't be able to beat you if you did."

"Why wouldn't you. You could just give me a Wasteland to shut me up," I told him.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," I replied.

Wade picked up his phone and he texted someone back. "John can't wait to see you again. Don't worry he doesn't know about last night."

"Good," I said. "The last thing I want him to do is ground me for life."

He looked at me and shook his head. "John wouldn't do that to you," he said.

"Do you know what happened to Blake?" I asked suddenly.

He coughed and looked at me. "He is probably still in jail. Does he have a record?"

"I think he does," I replied.

I looked out the window and Wade said, "He could be okay."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I got him into this," I said blaming myself.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have stopped you," he told me.

I smiled. "You don't have to say that."

Wade stood up and asked, "Ready to go?"

I got up and told him, "Sure."

We got up and walked out of the Waffle House. Wade opened the car doors and I got in. I pulled out my cell phone and texted several of my friends and I texted Scott. Scott texted me back and it said that he wanted to hold me and kiss me. I didn't know what to say so I just said I would love that. It felt kind of strange to be talking to Scott when I'm in the with WWE superstar Wade Barrett.

I looked at my Facebook wall on my phone and I saw people commenting on my wall saying they saw me in some pictures with Wade Barrett. I didn't reply to them. I looked around and people were commenting on a newspaper about the mystery girl with Wade at the police station. No one had any idea that it was me.

"So, Wade, can you promise me you won't tell John about my not official boyfriend?" I asked.

"As long as you don't say I picked you up from jail, I won't say anything," he told me.

"Thanks for all of this. I mean it," I said. "I owe you."

He laughed. "Yes you do."

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll think about it," he told me.

"Okay."

He looked at me and smiled. "Well John should be at the hotel by now."

"I'm going to miss staying with you. Now I got to spend time with my step-dad," I said in a whiny tone.

He laughed. "Bonding time is good."

Not. He is such a lair.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my step dad's car and listened to E.T. by Katy Perry. I liked the lyrics but not her. It was an okay song to me but I heard better songs in the world. I pulled out my cell phone and I texted Wade because I was bored. Besides, I had nothing better to do with my life and John wasn't talking much because he was listening to his rap album.

I asked Wade: What's up?

He replied: Not much

I laughed my butt off. How can he not being doing much. He is Wade Barrett. I texted back saying: Me too. I want some cookies. :D

I knew that would be such a hot idea but hey! I'm so bored. He responded with: Wow. Now I want some cookies.

"Hey, John, can I get some cookies in a few?" I asked. John reached over to the back seat and pulled some cookies out of one of the bags. I had an idea. "Thanks."

I picked up my phone and opened the cookie bag. Then I took one of the cookies and placed it in my mouth. I bet you know where this is going, right? I took my phone and took a picture of me and my cookie and sent it to Wade. He replied with: Unfair.

I laughed my butt off and John asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," I replied and he looked at my picture I sent Wade.

"You're so mean," he told me.

I looked at John and said, "I never said I wasn't."

"You know what?"

"What?"

He took the bag of cookies and at one. "I want some cookies," he told me.

"Unfair!" I shouted.

"No it's not. I bought them," he told me. He was 100% correct on that.

I glared at him. "Fine, you win."

John laughed. "Your mom who is also my wife called last night."

"For what?" I asked.

"To check on you. I told her that Wade was teaching you some stuff about wrestling. Did you have fun?" he told me.

I nodded. "He is pretty cool, I guess."

"That's good," John said. "I knew you guys would be good friends in no time."

"We're not friends. We're just buddies," I told him.

"All the same." John smiled.

I took my phone from John and I texted Wade back. I said: No one knows right?

He replied: Just me and you.

I smiled. He is good at keeping secrets. I got to hand it to him because I never thought he'll be able to. Now, I need to find a way to make sure Blake is doing okay because I feel bad still for getting him busted. After all, I should had forced him to leave with me instead of leaving him dancing like an idiot with me standing by him. I got checked before anything. Once they found out who I was, they didn't take a picture. They went easy on me.

"Hey John, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're a giant bowl of fruity pebbles," I told him and he laughed.

"At least I'm tasty," he replied.

I did a fake laugh. "Only my mom thinks that."

"That's better than no one," he told me.

I picked up my phone and texted Wade back. I said: Pick me up at the next place I stop. I know you're probably busy but save me!

He replied instantly saying: Sure thing. I will show you the Wasteland then. It'll be fun.

Mission completed. The mission was to get my butt away from John Cena. I totally hate him so much for taking me on the road far from my friends. I was lucky that Blake had moved to Ohio. I think John is taking me to Utah or something. I have no clue but he has been driving for a while.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Utah," he said. Oh yeah! I was correct like always. Well, like almost always. Haha.

"Cool," I said to him. "Is Wade nearby?"

"He'll be in a different town. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to see more of the wrestling moves from him. He is pretty fun to learn from."

"I see," John told me and he smiled. "I'm glad you found someone to actually talk to."

"Me too," I replied and I looked at my cell phone. I had nothing. No messages. Wade is probably talking to his dumb lame old girlfriend.

"So what do you want to talk about?" John said.

I looked at him and sighed. "I don't like talking to you."

"Why don't you?" he asked me.

I stare through him and I kept my mouth shut. I really don't want to talk to him.

{In Utah}

I looked out the window and I didn't like what I saw. I hated Utah so much already. It was to hot here for me and I looked like a vampire compared to half of the people who live here. My pale skin stuck out to their dark tan beach skin. Seriously, they could be beach models in a beach thingy. I could be a indoor pool model. Ha-ha. That would be interesting.

I looked at John as he pulled into a parking lot where the houseshow was. Well, we were in the back but it'll do. I got out of the car and took a deep breath of Utah air. Ah! The smell of Utah. How can you be so amazing? I looked around and I saw the yellow car that belonged to Wade. He must have followed me and John on the way here!

I walked over to Wade's car and I knocked on the door. "Open up," I said and Wade did. He had sun glasses on and he wore a t-shirt that was white.

He looked up at me and asked, "What's up?"

"Not much and you? I see you're enjoying the heat," I told him. He looked at my pale skin and nodded.

"I see you're not," he told me. He didn't even answer my question. Jerk.

"So how is the girlfriend doing?" I asked changing what we were talking about.

He shrugged. "We got into a fight. KateLynn doesn't seem to like you at all."

"I wonder why," I said with a smirk. I bet she thinks I'm prettier than her. Which I am. I just know that because why else would she be mad at John Cena's step daughter for hanging out with Wade. We're not even into each. She doesn't have to worry because I don't want Wade.

Wade pulled out a bag and handed it to me. "Vince told me to grab this for you," he told me and I nodded. I took the bag and I looked inside. These things were in it

.com/cgi/set?id=29364688

.

"They're beautiful," I said. I looked at him and smiled. "Tell Vince thanks. What do I need them for?"

"I have idea actually. He told me to hand you this note," he replied and I saw him pull out a note. "Here."

I took the note and read it. "I see," I said to myself. "Okay I will do that."

"Do what?" Wade asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

Wade smirked. "You're lying."

"I never lie," I told him and that made him laugh.

"You're a lair. I see it in your eyes," he said and I giggled.

"Thanks for looking it my eyes. Are they pretty?" I said.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Yes. They're pretty."

{At the Houseshow}

I stood backstage next to Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. They talked amongst themselves for several minutes and they looked at me. Justin asked, "Are you John's step daughter?"

"Yes," I replied.

"We have a gift for you then," Heath said. He handed me a t-shirt that said the CORRE.

I held it up to me and said, "Thanks."

I was wearing my attire that Vince told me to wear in the note. I looked around and I looked at myself. I looked like eye candy. Alex Riley walked into the room and he shouted, "Amy!"

"Alex!" I shouted and I hugged him. Me and Alex Riley met a few months ago and we're good friends. We hung out a lot at my house because he loved the place I lived. It was a pretty small town but it was fun to live in.

"You look pretty cute," he told me.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look good yourself."

He laughed and said, "No I don't."

"Yes you do you little lair," I replied and he laughed even more and that made me smile. I was so glad he was laughing.

I looked at the TV and saw that Wade was going to get attacked. "That's my cue," I told Alex and I ran out of the backstage area and into the ring.

I pushed John off once I got into the ring and whispered, "Vince to me to do this."

I climbed out of the ring and Wade pinned John and won. Wade looked at me and smiled and I smiled back nicely trying to be as friendly as possible. I looked at the fans and they didn't know what to think of me. I walked back to the backstage area and Alex was smiling.

"You just shoved you step daddy over! Awesome!" he shouted and I giggled.

"Thanks," I said blushing and then we heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Wade. "Hey."

Wade looked at me and smiled. "Thanks to Vince I got your help. Thanks a lot."

"No problem," I told him and Alex looked at us.

"See you two love birds later," Alex said and I glared at him.

"Love birds?" me and Wade asked at the same time.

"Totally," Alex replied.

Wade laughed. "No, me and Amy are just good friends."

"Whatever you say," Alex said and he looked at. "Stay good."

"I will," I told him.

After Alex left, Wade asked, "So what are you doing later today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. I thought of chilling around with John Cena all day but if you have something fun then I rather do that."

"Well, I'm going to have a party at my house in Tampa. Do you want to come?" he asked. "I have a few days off so you'll be safe at all times."

I nodded and said, "I'll go to your party any day."

"That really means a lot to me," he told me. "I promise my girlfriend won't be there. I don't want her to be rude to my guest."

John finally showed up and he smiled. "I like how you did what Vince said. The whole entire locker room is amazed," he told me.

I smiled. "Thanks. Anyways, can I go to Wade's party?"

John looked at me and Wade and said, "Sure."

John handed me my bag of clothes. I asked, "You knew he was having a party?"

"Yes," John told me. "I just didn't know if you wanted to go."

"Jerk," I replied.

"Awww...you know you say that with love," he said in reply.

Wade laughed. "Glad to see you guys still are fighting."

"Tell me about it," a country voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Heath Slater with the Corre shirt from earlier. "Here you go."

Heath handed me the shirt and I took it. "Thanks," I told him.

Wade chuckled and he asked, "Do you like it? I told them to give it to you as a gift."

I smiled and said, "It's okay. I bet it'll fit nicely on me."

"Go ahead and try it on then," Wade told me and I pulled the shirt over my ring attire and I asked,

"How do I look?"

They looked at me for a few and Wade said, "Pretty good."

I giggled and asked Wade, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he told me and he turned to Heath and said, "Make sure you make it to the party."

"I will. Naw mean," he replied.

"What does naw mean mean?" I asked Wade.

"Don't worry about it right now. It isn't as important as getting the heck out of here," he told me.

"I see."

Heath laughed. "I just like saying it."

"Okay?" I said and Wade grabbed my arm. "See you later then?"

Heath nodded and I walked off with Wade.


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting in the car with Wade for like 4 hours, I fell asleep. Can't say I surprised because I usually fall asleep really fast and easy most of the time. I just happened to be really tired at the moment in his car and before I knew it, he was cranking up the music on the radio to wake me up. How rude is he? Very rude, but he is pretty cool compared to John Cena.

"Wade, stop it," I muttered out and he laughed.

"Not until you wake up," he told me. I liked the sound of his voice. British boys rule!

I forgot all about Scott but at the moment he didn't matter. I told Wade, "Why can't I sleep?"

"Because I want to stop and get a bite to eat," he answered.

"Food?" I asked opening up my eyes.

"Yes."

"Where at?"

"What do you want?" he asked me.

I looked around and saw a Taco Bell. Nope! They spit into the food I think. Well, that's what I heard from some people at school last year or whenever it was. I then saw KFC. Sure, I love that place. I love eating chicken because it is so freakin good!

"I want KFC," I told him and Wade smiled. "I love chicken and a bunch of green beans. I also like Mac and cheese."

"Sure thing baby," he told me probably trying to bug me.

I glared at him and told him, "I'm not your baby."

"Sure you're not," he told me and he smirked.

I laughed. "I'll break up with you then if I am you freaking baby."

"You're funny."

"I know I am," I replied.

Wade pulled into the parking lot of KFC and he pulled up into the drive thru. I looked at the menu and told him I wanted KFC bowl and he nodded. We already had some drinks in the car so he didn't have to order any. He got the same thing as me and once we pulled up to the drive thru window, a lady said something. He handed her the money and she was eyeing him. Then Wade whispered something in my ear and it was,

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

I smiled. I love torturing people. Ha-ha.

Wade leaned in and kissed me after saying, "I love you baby."

I kissed him back to make it look real and the girl instantly got jealous. Wade looked at her and smiled and took his change from her. He pulled up to get our food. I was pretty stunned by how the kiss felt and I tried to think about other things that mattered. I looked out the window and Wade grabbed the food from a boy who was maybe 17 or 18 years of age.

Wade handed me my food and I took it from him carefully. "Thanks," I told him and he nodded. I then added, "Boyfriend."

I took off the lid and ate my food in silence. I wasn't thinking properly anyways, and wouldn't that count as him cheating on his girlfriend? I looked out the car window for the rest of the ride. Eventually he stopped at a hotel and he checked us in. I looked around the lobby and watched the people in there stare at me. Was I really that bad?

Wade took my hand and placed the key in it. "I'll get our stuff," he told me and I listened. I walked up some stairs to our room since it was only one floor up and they had stairs.

Once I got upstairs, I found the room. I slid the key card into the slot and I opened the door and walked into the room. I threw my purse onto the bed, and I noticed we only had one bed. Wade opened the door and asked, "Willing to share a bed?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Sure why not?"

He only smiled and placed the stuff on the bed.

After about ten minutes, I was looking out the window. I was enjoying the weather and view. I turned behind me once I felt someone touch my back.

"Amy," Wade said. "How do you like it here so far?"

"Where are we?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Not far from Utah," he simply told me.

I smirked. "Funny," I told him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream Amy, but when you're around...it isn't like that. You make life feel like itself," he told me.

"Is something wrong with you?" I asked pulling his arms of my waist and he looked me in the eyes.

"No," he muttered out.

I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Are you lonely?"

"Yes." Wade looked away sadly and I knew he was sad since he didn't get a lot of love from his girlfriend when he was out on the road.

I felt hurt about that. I mean, I know who it feels to be lonely all the time. Also, I make people lonely. Scott right now is probably waiting for me to show up at anytime to hug him and kiss him, but I don't want that anymore. I want a relationship that I know I'm the girlfriend and the boy knows they're the boyfriend. It doesn't seem right without knowing the tag. Right now, Scott sees me as his kissing doll and nothing more.

I looked at Wade and told him, "Don't be. You have me right here."

He smiled and he pulled at my shirt. "Wade," I said. "Don't think about it."

He nodded. "Sorry. It's just I have wants and needs. Plus, I have desires."

"It's okay. I understand." I told him smiling softly.

He smiled back and he leaned in and kissed me again. I gave in because I didn't want him to think he was lonely. I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around him. I was starting to enjoy the kiss when someone shouted, "Room service!"

Wade broke the kiss and said, "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yes," they said and when he opened the door, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel stood outside the door.

Justin said, "We're here to work now."

"Heath? Justin?" Wade and I asked at the same time in shock.

They nodded. Heath told us, "The one and only members of the CORRE."

"Don't you mean two of the members?" Wade asked crossing his arms.

"Yes," Justin said. "Zeke couldn't make it man."

"Hey isn't she in it?" Heath asked pointing at me.

Wade nodded. "Not right now but she will be. What do you say Amy?"

I looked at them and I said, "Sure. I'll join."

"Great," Wade told me.

I smiled and Wade held me near him and I said, "Glad to be of service to you."

"Awww..." Justin and Heath muttered out and I glared at them.

"What?" Wade asked and they shrugged.

Justin then told us, "Well me and Heath better leave you two love birds alone."

"We're not in love," I told them. "Just good friends."

Heath laughed. "That's a good one."

Justin and Heath then walked out of the hotel room with big fat smiles on their stupid faces. I hate them so much.

{Later on that night}

I sat on the bed reading a book from one of Wade's bag. "So what happened to your man?" Wade asked me and I looked up.

"I don't want to talk about him. How about we talk about why we were kissing each other?" I replied and he shrugged. "I'm glad to know it was a mistake. Let's act like it never happened, okay?"

He then told me, "It's not that. I'm not the cheating type."

"Now you see why I never tag the boyfriend thing on Scott. I'll just end up cheating on him if I did. He isn't much of boyfriend. I would know that since I've known him for a while," I told Wade. I threw the book on the ground. "I'm heading to the pool."

Wade looked at me. He grabbed my arm softly and begged me to stay a bit longer but I told him I just want to go for a swim.

"Wade," I said. "Please don't make me leave you right now. I will call someone and ask them to pick me up if you keep begging me."

He took his hand off my arm and allowed me to walk off. I went into the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit I brought from back home and I washed off my makeup so it wouldn't mess up when I was in the pool. I walked out the bathroom and saw Wade watching the TV. I said, "Aren't you going to do something more fun?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because my girlfriend just cussed me out," he told me.

I asked, "Why?"

"Because of Heath Slater opening his fat mouth about me and you."

"Does he know we kissed?"

"No," he replied.

"Then we're fine. Anyways, we're going back to being friends and nothing more, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Good."

He smiled warmly and told me, "We're not friends."

"Really? Then what are we?" I asked.

"Whatever you and that Scott fella are," he told me.

"You sure you want that?" I asked. He nodded.

"It'll make me feel better when my girl doesn't want to talk or be nice to me," he said and I walked over to him and kissed his lips.

I smiled after breaking the kiss. "Remember, I'm not yours."

"Okay," he told me.

I nodded and walked out of the hotel room we were staying at and I found the pool and got in. It had a nice feeling to it and I dove under water and I shot up when I heard a southern voice I knew too well say, "Can I join?"

I looked up and saw Heath Slater. "Sure," I said and he got in.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm just relaxing after a long boring day," I told him.

Heath then swam over to me and he touched my face. "You look horrible. But in a good way."

"Thanks," I said pulling his hand from my face and he laughed.

"Does that bother you?" he asked and I nodded. "Sorry. I was just making sure you weren't sick."

"Well I'm not then," I told him and he smiled. He looked pretty darn good in the pool.

He asked, "So how is my good friend Wade treating you?"

"He is treating me pretty well," I replied.

Heath smiled. "That is good."

"Yep."

Heath told me, "Well, I better get going."

"Don't leave," I muttered out. "If you do, I'll be so lonely."

"But you got Wade," he told me. Well, he does have a point.

I shrugged. "I just don't like being lonely."

"I can tell. Did your mom leave you at home when she went out with John?" he asked me and I simply nodded my head while looking at the ground.

He frowned and he lifted my face. "Don't be upset about it. The Corre won't leave you alone ever," he told me and I nodded. I finally decided it was time to get my butt out of there.

"Thanks," I said and I climbed out of the pool. I wouldn't want to start something with him after I started something Wade. It'll put a end to the Corre as we know it.

I walked up the stairs to the hotel room and I knocked on the door. Wade opened it and he was shirtless and his hair was messy. I guess I just woke him up. I was about to say sorry and then he kissed me softly and I kissed him back and walked into the room.

I broke the kiss and asked, "Miss me?"

"Yes," he told me and he handed me my cell phone. "That Scott guy called you several times."

I looked at my messages and replied, "You're right. I should tell him we're not dating or anything so he should stop acting like it. I don't need the heartbreak. That's the only good part of no tags on anyone in a relationship of some sort."

Wade laughed. "Well, in some way you're wrong."

"Really now?" I told him and he nodded.

"Make sure not to tell anyone," Wade told me.

I smiled. "You're my secret."

"And I'll be sure not to tell KateLynn about you," he replied. I smiled and knew this would be the hardest thing to hide in our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down in one of the chairs in the hotel room and my wet hair was slowly drying. I was tired but that was because I stood up most of the night talking to John Cena. He wanted to know how I was doing and I told him I was doing great and that Wade was very nice. He hung up after I said bye because he knows I don't do the 'I love you daddy' thing with him. Plus, he is dreaming if he is thinking one day that will happen.

I got up and walked over to where Wade slept and sat next to his body. "Wake up sleepy head," I told him and he looked up at me.

He stretched and asked, "What time is it?"

I looked at my cell phone and said, "10:00 AM."

He got off the bed and kissed me softly. "Well, good morning," he told me and I said good morning back. He smelled like a pack of smokes but I'm not going to question it. "If you smell the weed its because I hung out with my fellow Corre members."

"So they smoke?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yes."

I nodded. "Or one of them does."

He laughed and asked, "Have you ever smoked?"

"Once or twice. I hate it though."

"I see."

"I'm not your dream girl am I?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Dream girls are hard to get. You just have to make them," he told me.

I laughed. "You're funny. But you don't have a dream girl, right?"

He nodded and replied, "Exactly. Then my standards would be to high."

"Right."

He laughed softly and he kissed my cheek. "You're a strange one," he told me. "Such a strange cute girl."

I rolled my eyes and told him, "You're stranger than me."

Wade got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and what not. Don't do anything your mom does."

"I'm an angel so I won't be doing anything bad," I answered.

I heard him close the bathroom door and start the shower, and so I decided to call some of his friends on his cell phone but that would be rude. I then decided to take some pictures of me with his phone. I found out how to take pictures with his phone and I took some awesome pictures, mostly with Wade's things. I took some with just me blowing some kisses or making a peace sign.

I heard him turn off the shower after 20 minutes and I threw his phone back onto the bed where it was a few minutes ago. After I did that, I pretended I did nothing at all and hung upside down at the end of the bed and made weird noises. Wade came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later with his hair wet and curly and dressed. He looked at me and he pulled me off the bed and pretended to do a wrestling move on me. I was laughing the entire time.

"You look hot with your hair like that," I told him.

He smiled and asked, "Really?"

I nodded. "I think so sexy!"

He laughed and threw me a pack of gum. "I got some for you to chew on so you wouldn't be eating bags of chips all day."

"I do not eat chips all day!" I shouted and I picked up a bag of chips and began eating them. He pointed at the bag of chips and I threw it. "That doesn't count."

"Yeah it does," He told me and he pulled out some hair gel. "I'm going to dry my hair and put this gel on."

"Good."

He walked into the bathroom and 10 minutes later his hair was gelled back and it was pretty hot on him like usual. He asked, "How do I look now?"

I looked him over several times and answered, "You look super sexy."

"Thanks," he told me and he pulled out his wallet and handed me 20 dollars and a debit card. "You need to buy some new clothes. I'm going with you though and so is..."

The door opened and Kelly Kelly walked in and said, "Hello shopping buddy!"

"You're not sending me with her!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"Yes I am," he told me and Kelly sat by us.

"We're all going," she corrected me.

I sighed. "Fine!"

"You can drive us Wade," Kelly told Wade and he sighed.

"I will but Amy has to sit up front with me so she doesn't misbehave."

"Like I would," I said.

Kelly giggled and sang, "Wade has a crush on Amy!"

Wade sighed heavily and said, "I do not have a crush on her. Cena would kill me if I did."

"Good point," Kelly replied and Wade smiled and told her,

"Since we got that cleared up, let's go."

We got into the car and Wade drove us to the nearest mall. We walked inside and I whispered, "Damn it is huge in here."

"No cursing Amy," Wade said and I smiled.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He smiled back and told me, "It's okay."

"Wade quit acting PG. We all know you hate that rating," Kelly Kelly said.

"Sorry for trying to be a good role model."

I laughed and Kelly laughed too. "Yeah, you're a good role model alright," I said.

Wade then shouted, "Don't laugh at me! You two are like twins."

"Maybe we are twins," Kelly said and I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe me and Kelly are twins!" I shouted and Kelly staring laughing, so I started to laugh too.

Wade handed me some money for something to eat. "Make sure she doesn't get anything that has chips," he told her.

"I'll just get a soda and some fries," I said.

"Good," Wade replied and I looked at Kelly, so she began to laugh.

Wade left me and Kelly to shop, so we went into several clothing shops. I found a shop with Egyptian looking clothes and Kelly asked, "You want to go in there?"

"Heck yeah! I like Egyptian fashion!" I told her and we walked into the store.

I heard Egyptian styled music and I saw a beautiful pack of makeup stuff that was modeled after the Ancient Egyptian way of storing makeup and right not. "Can we get that Kelly?" I asked and she smiled.

"We're going to need some Egyptian costumes," she told me and I got a beautiful dress for both of us and they were white and gold.

We brought all the stuff (we even got matching shoes) and placed them on the thingy where they get scanned. The cashier said, "It'll be 100 dollars."

Kelly stopped me from taking out my own money and she paid of it. "Now let's get wigs," she told me. "It's 2 miles from here so you have to ask Wade if you can go after we're done here."

"Okay."

(10 minutes later)

Me and Kelly had 20 bags full of clothes and we decided to eat some food. We met up with Wade in a clothing store called Phoenix (not a real clothing store but in here it is) and I got my final outfit I wanted there. It was a cute dress that was black and had sparkles on it. It came with red high heel boots and black stockings. It looked so cute so I had to get it.

We went to Gold Star Chili and I ordered some cheese fries and a Mountain Dew. Kelly got some fries and a water, and Wade copied me. I sat by Wade and I poked him when he was eating and he'll poke me back and then we called each other random crap names. It was a total blast.

"So, Wade, can Kelly and I get some wigs for our costumes we bought?" I asked when we finished eating.

"Sure," he replied.

Kelly smiled and said, "Thank God!"

"You didn't I would send her shopping with you?" Wade asked and Kelly nodded.

"Well, you're just kind of...you know..." I said.

He looked at me and asked, "Protective?"

"Yes."

"I only listen to John's ruled but he never said anything about you not shopping with Kelly Kelly," he told me.

"Good point," I replied.

Kelly laughed and told me, "Wade isn't much of a bad boy outside the WWE, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He is just a nice guy."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around Kelly Kelly's purse for some candy that she told me was inside. I finally found the candy, which was chocolate, and I unwrapped it and ate it. It tasted so good.

Kelly laughed and asked, "Did you buy a bag of chips behind Wade's back?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

She laughed again. "Good one!"

"Yep."

I took out my cell phone and I texted Wade. I said: Hello Dork.

Wade replied with: I am no dork but I know you are one. You got a bag of chips.

I looked at Kelly and said, "Well he knows I got a bag of chips."

I asked Wade: How do you know that?

He answered with: Look behind Kelly's car.

I turned my head and I saw Wade behind us. "Great. Look Kelly, he is behind us," I said and she looked.

"Why is he following us? Didn't he say we could go shopping together?"

"Yeah but he lies," I said.

Kelly replied with, "I can tell."

I decided to call Wade and so I did. When he picked up I asked, "What the heck?"

"What the heck what?" he asked me.

"You're following us," I told him.

He laughed. "Yes I am. I have good news for you."

"Tell me."

"You're an official WWE diva, I think," he told me.

I was silent for a second and I asked, "You're not lying, right?"

"Nope."

I turned to Kelly and said, "I'm a WWE Diva now, I think!"

Kelly screamed in joy and she shouted, "YES! What show are you on?"

"What show am I on?" I asked Wade.

"Maybe RAW. We have to get shopping for you WWE attire instead."

"Darn! Can I just wear something of Kelly's?" I asked and he answered with,

"No!"

"Oh yeah...too much skin," I said noticing what his problem was with it.

He was probably smiling in victory. "I think I know someone who could give you some attire," he told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nattie."

"Who is Nattie?"

"Natalya," he told me.

"You mean that Hart dynasty girl, right?" I asked and he said,

"Yes."

"Okay," I replied.

{Wade's House: The Party}

I walked around the house and I picked up some plates off the ground. Don't people know how to stop throwing trash over someone's floor? Gosh.

"Hey sexy," a voice from behind me said.

I turned around a gasped. "Scott?"

He smiled and said, "It is me."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"A tracker," he answered.

I freaked out inside but on the outside, I played it cool. "Awesome," I muttered out.

His dark hair shined in the light and his dark eyes made me feel unsafe. "Anyways, how are you doing Amy?" he asked me.

"Just dandy."

"Are you lying?" he asked.

I lied and said no, "I wouldn't lie to you."

He smirked and said, "That is good to know."

I began to panic and I saw Wade nearby. "Hey Wade!" I shouted.

Wade turned and faced me and his eyes went wide once he saw Scott. Scott looked at him and so I showed my fear to Wade. Wade instantly pulled out his phone and pretended to look at the time. He already had a text message ready to send John if anything went wrong.

Scott turned back to me and asked, "Who is that?"

"A friend of my step dad," I replied. "He is my friend now so be nice."

Scott laughed. "I thought Alex was going to be your only friend who is a boy."

"Well, my step dad made me Wade's friend. Not much of I choice for me at the time," I lied.

Scott whispered, "He better be a friend. If he isn't, you'll pay."

"I understand."

Scott smiled and soon Kelly Kelly walked over to us because she must have talked to Wade about Scott. "Hey Amy," Kelly said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Who is this handsome young man?"

I pointed at Scott. "This is Scott."

Kelly faked a smile and said, "He is so hot. Are you two dating?"

"Oh, no we're not. Anyways, Scott, this is Kelly Kelly," I muttered out.

Scott smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he told her smiling wide.

She shook his hand and asked, "Mind if me and Amy talk? It's important."

Scott looked at me and said, "Sure." He walked off and left.

Kelly whispered, "He looks like a creep."

"I think he is now," I replied.

I looked over my side and I noticed CM Punk was here. "Hey," I shouted at him and he smiled.

"Hey John's little girl," he said.

I smirked and I turned to Kelly. "I'm safe now," I told her.

"Okay, see you!" she told me and she walked off.

I turned to Punk and I asked, "How are you doing?" I looked him over and his dark eyes and short brown hair and he had a slight beard going on.

He shrugged. "Watching you," he told me. "You're a pretty hot thing you know, right?"

I blushed and replied, "I don't think I am."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and I looked at his lip. He asked, "You like it?"

"Yes. John won't allow me to get one though," I told him.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"It'll make me seem emo in his eyes probably. Other than that he'll think I'll turn into a bad person," I replied softly.

"I see," he said. He added, "So, do you want me to teach you some WWE moves?"

"Why?" I asked.

He answered, "Because Vince has signed you to the WWE. You're going to be on FCW first from some skills."

"He signed me for a WWE contract officially? How come I didn't know that I was going to be on FCW?" I asked.

"John was going to tell you but you're here," he told me. "Plus, Wade didn't know at the time until now. I heard you're signed on and I decided to tell you. Did Wade tell you Vince was going to use you in the WWE?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because you are."

I asked, "Is it rough to go through?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "It is going to be a difficult journey for you but you'll get through it. After all, you're John Cena's step daughter."

I laughed and told him, "I'm nothing close to John Cena. I'm not even a step daughter to him in my mind."

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "So do you want to go somewhere private?"

"As long as we don't have sex or a relationship," I told him.

"Okay," he told me and he held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up the stairs softly and gently.

I followed him to a room in Wade's house and he locked the door. "I don't want anyone to walk in like you know...that Scott guy," He said and I nodded. I didn't want Scott to know about anything I have been up to.

Punk climbed onto the bed and told me to come over and I listened.

After a few minutes alone, we were kissing each other with passion. He didn't pressure me into anything and when it passed an half an hour, he allowed me to stop kissing him. I was breathing heavily and so was he. He watched me with care in his eyes and I smiled warmly and whispered, "I got to go now."

He nodded and I walked out of the room. I looked for Wade and I found him. "Let's go kiss Wade," I muttered out and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

Wade followed me to a room in the back and I started to kiss him. He kissed me back and he asked, "What is driving you to do this?"

I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Why nothing is. What makes you say that?" I replied.

"You just been acting sort of strange since that guy talked to you," he told me.

"That guy just threatened me," I whispered. "I just thought to kiss you and what not to make it leave my mind."

Wade pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I should have known."


	7. Chapter 7

I heard someone open the door to the room, and Wade instantly pulled away from the hug. I looked over to where he was staring and I saw a beautiful girl. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and she had thin lips that made a perfect M shape. I wasn't jealous because I liked my looks.

Wade looked at me and whispered, "That's KateLynn."

I nodded and replied in a hushed tone, "I can see that now because her face is angry now." I was right because it turned into anger.

"What the heck are you doing with this teenage girl?" she asked.

Wade stood up and told her, "This is John Cena's daughter and I was just cheering her up."

KateLynn looked at me and asked, "Is that true?"

"Mostly it is. Why do you want to know?" I answered.

"Are you two dating?" she muttered out.

I laughed. "I don't like relationships too much. You know the dating kind of relationships."

She looked at me and said, "I knew you were too good to be true."

"Kate, listen to me...it's not what it looks like," Wade told her and he pulled my arm and I stood up. "This is what she is hiding from you."

Before I knew it, Wade kissed me in front of KateLynn. KateLynn's face changed to disgust and hate, which wasn't good, but I didn't care. Wade broke the kiss and KateLynn asked, "So you've been cheating on me?"

"Yes," he simply said. His British accent made it sound sexy and hot but at the same time it was emotional. For me and her.

Her face changed to a whatever look and she told him, "You made a mistake. You're losing the best thing you'll ever have. I'm the only one for you."

"Get the hell out of here you groomer," I snarled out and she looked at me.

"I know better than to hit John's daughter," she said and she stormed out.

Once she was out of sight, Wade asked. "Groomer?"

"It's a term for someone who is abusive," I told him. Then I added, "Emotionally, mentally and physically."

"Ah, you learned that in school?" he muttered out.

I nodded. "Sociology class."

He smiled. "Did you get a good grade?"

"Got an A."

"You're amazing," he told me and he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Oh Wade stop," I whispered and he nodded.

"I will only if you want me to," he replied.

I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. "Do you think Kate will come back to win you heart?" I asked.

He whispered, "Yes."

I laughed and said, "She shouldn't try."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need a relationship anymore," I told him.

He chuckled. "You're right."

After he broke the hug he allowed me to go to one of the guest room and once I reached the guest room, a note was on the bed. "What the...?" I asked and I stopped myself from saying the f word.

I picked it up and I read the words which were:

You were warned and you didn't listen! You have 2 more chances to change and if you don't, you'll pay.

I ran down the stairs and I found Wade who was drinking some pop or something. I tapped on him and handed him the note and he read it. His face changed into a worry look and then shock. He pulled out his phone and took some pictures of the note and he texted them to someone. I saw the name John Cena on it once John replied and Wade opened his phone up.

"I don't know what is going on Wade!" I told him.

"Neither do I but we need to get you to the cops, now," he told me.

I nodded with understanding and said, "I think we should go now too."

"Good. Umm...change into something different," he told me and I listened.

I went back up the stairs and I looked through the clothes in the closet. I pulled out a pink top that had glitter on it and I grabbed black tights to go with them. I pulled out my purse and I did my makeup to match the outfit and I grabbed my cell phone which looked like someone looked through it.

"Ugh," I muttered and Wade walked into the room as I muttered it out.

"Why did you just make that noise for?" he asked.

I held up my phone. "Someone looked through it!"

"How can you tell?" he replied.

"Because I had gems on it but someone grabbed the phone and took them off."

"Is that meant to be some security measurement?" he asked and I nodded.

I ran my right hand through my hair. "I don't know why someone would do such a thing."

Wade looked out the window and he told me, "Let's leave now."

Wade took my hand and we left the house together. We got into the car and he drove to the police station and he filed the report of someone harassing me and that it could be serious, and they believed him. Well, it was true after all. Someone was trying to freak me out.

I walked back to the car and I saw another car next to ours. I realized it was my step dad's car. "John?" I asked and he must have heard me since he rolled down the window.

"Hey Amy," he said. "Wade told me to meet you two up. How is it going beside the fact someone is out to get you?"

I shrugged. "I guess it is going pretty good if you like parties."

"Do you like parties?" he replied.

"Yes," I said wishing he wasn't here.

John pulled out a bag and handed it to me. "I bought this for you."

I grabbed it and I was in arms reach. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Something for you," he answered simply.

I nodded and opened the bag. I pulled out some clothes and I realized it was wrestling attire. "Where are the shoes?" I asked him.

"I have them in the trunk."

I smiled. "Thanks a lot John," I told him. I opened Wade's car door (on the side I was on) and placed the clothes on the floor.

I walked over to John's car and told him, "Get out of the car."

"Okay," he said.

I had him opened the trunk and I saw a bunch of wrestling boots. "How did you get all of these?" I asked him.

"The Divas in the WWE got old shoes and new ones they weren't using. I took them and paid them money for these."

I smiled and he also said, "I hope you like them."

I turned and faced him, and I did something that took him by surprise and me by surprise. I hugged him.

"I really like them," I told him and he hugged me back.

"Am I missing the love fest?" a voice asked.

I broke the hug and saw Wade. "Nope," I said and I ran over and hugged him.

John laughed and said, "You made it just in time. Anyways, I got you a trainer."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Natalya," John answered.

I smiled and said, "Sweet! Can I also be trained by you and Wade?"

"Sure," John answered instantly and Wade eventually said,

"Okay. Only if it is okay with John."

"I think John is okay with it," I told him.

Wade smiled and said, "Good."

"So anyways, can I go back to Wade's house? I have my stuff there," I told John.

John crossed his arms and told me, "No."

I understood what was going on and why. "Oh," I muttered out. "You're going to protect me right John?

John nodded. "I will have to since they know Wade's house perfectly."

"Can I say goodbye, in privacy?" I asked him.

John nodded and walked to the back of the police station.

I asked, "Can you get my stuff to someone in FCW or something?"

Wade laughed. "Sure thing."

"Thanks," I said and he pulled me into a hug and he kissed me softly.

I kissed him back and he said, "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"I know," I replied.

"Bye for now Amy," he said.

"Bye."

{At FCW}

Ding ding ding! The bell rang and the announcer called, Savannah, shouted, "This is a no DQ match."

The music fit for a WWE diva (Really an FCW Diva). Savannah then shouted, "Making her way to ring, from Tampa Bay, Florida, she is Gail Kim!"

The audience went wild for Gail Kim and I could see why. She had bouncy black curly hair and she was Asian looking. She seemed to bubbly.

Once Gail Kim got in the ring, different music hit. It went like, "Where you at now baby? Holla back now baby!" and I knew it was my theme song.

I walked out and the audience just watched because they never seen me before. I am wearing a black top that was styled like Natalya's tops. It had pink love hearts on it with glitter, and I wore pink shiny tights and black boots. My hair was slightly curled.

I did a pose with my hands behind my head and I walked to the ring and went up the steps.

Gail Kim looked at me and I smiled at her to know I was happy to face her. Once I got in the ring, Savannah said, "And Gail's opponent, she is from West Newbury,Massachusetts, Amy Cena!"

The audience cheered me finally and they stopped to boo at something. I turned and saw Wade Barrett watching from ringside. I turned my attention to Gail finally.

Gail wanted until the bell rung to run at me. I threw her into the turnbuckle and she bounced off it and she held her back. I ran at her and she moved out of the way which caused me to hit the turnbuckle. However, the match I was in went back and forth. When Gail went for the pin, Wade got on the ropes and shouted at the ref. The ref wasn't paying attention when Justin Gabriel went into the ring and knocked out Gail with the his tag team title belt.

I pinned Gail and the ref counted. "1...2...3!" he shouted and the bell rang.

Savannah grabbed the mic and shouted, "The winner of this match is Amy Cena!"

Wade climbed into the ring and held up my hand. He whispered, "Great job! Natalya and John trained you well! Is your mother here?"

I replied in a hushed whisper, "She is in the front row and she is wearing a blue shirt with my name on it."

He smiled and I smiled.

{Back stage scene}

John walked up to me like planned and said, "What the heck was that Amy?"

"I have no clue dad! I can't believe Wade came out and helped me with his buddy Justin!" I told him.

"I think he is using you to get to me. Wade may be on Smackdown, but it doesn't mean he isn't after me still," he told me. The audience cheered John.

I pushed back my black hair with my right hand and said, "I'll keep my eye out for him and I'll make sure I lose every time he helps me."

The scene ended with John saying, "Good. See you later Amy."

Once the cameras left, Wade Barrett walked into the room. I shouted, "Hey Wade!"

"Hey Amy," he said.

"So do you guys need to talk alone?" John asked and I nodded.

John laughed and exited the room.

"You were amazing!" Wade told me. "You have natural talent. I wished John really was you dad. Are you counted as a 3rd generation Diva?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have a dad in the WWE."

"Good point," he told me.

I laughed and he kissed my cheek. "So, how is Kate?" I asked.

"Jealous like usual."

"I know why," I said pointing at me.

I heard the locker room door open and my mother walk in.

"Amy..." she said and I knew she didn't know what to say to me.

I told her, "Just say hi."

"Hi," she said. Her blonde hair looked like a mess now compared too early. I could tell I was making her a nervous wreck.

Wade looked at me and her and said, "I'm Wade Barrett. You're?"

"Vanessa Cena," she told him.

He nodded his head and said, "You're daughter doesn't look a thing like you but I know you gave her good looks."

"Thanks," my mother said and Wade whispered to me,

"See you later sweetie."

I blushed softly and my mother asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Just a friend. I don't do the relationship thing anymore," I told her.

"So you have sex all the time?"

"No. I don't do anything but kissing and hugging, and also holding hands," I corrected her.

She nodded her head. "I see Amy," she said and I nodded.

"Well, bye mom," I told her and I walked passed her to my clothing bag.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" she asked me.

I shook my head no. "I don't have time."

"I see."

She left me alone in the room and I grabbed some fresh clothes from the bag and I found another note. It read:

I loved seeing you tonight. Keep out of trouble. You still have 2 more strikes so don't freak out over it.

I frowned and I threw it into my clothing bag.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw John Cena sitting down on a chair looking into the nothingness of the wall. I walked over to him and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

John looked at me and said, "Your mother has been cheating on me."

"What?" I asked.

John looked at me and said, "She is married to another man. I guess she couldn't wait for me to get off the road or something."

I sat down in the chair next to him and told him, "No. Everyone can wait for someone but it takes practice to learn patience which my mother doesn't have at all."

"I know."

"What is going to happen to me now?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You have to make the choice on that Amy," he told me.

I swallowed heavily and said, "I am going to stay on the road with you."

John smiled and he hugged me. "Thanks Amy," he told me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

John stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took his hand and got up and I noticed Wade walking into the room. John looked at Wade and then at me and he asked me, "Do you need to talk to him in private?"

"Sure," I said and John nodded.

As John left the room, Wade asked, "What is going on here?"

"Well, my mom has been cheating on John because she got married to another guy," I explained and he nodded his head.

"Some women are plain weird," he said and he wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes. "I never thought I would be on John's side on something."

Wade held me closely and he told me, "I'm sorry to hear about all that. What are you going to to about it?"

"I'm going to tell my mom how I feel and what I'm going to do about it," I said.

"I see."

"I'm going to tell her I'm going after my WWE career."

Wade looked at me and smiled. "That's a good thing. I won't be separated from you now," he said.

"Well, yes you will. John Cena is my current step dad, remember?" I told him and he nodded.

"I remember."

I smiled. "That's good that you do Wade. It really is."

He chuckled and he took my hand and kissed it. "I'll see you later than Amy," he said softly and I nodded.

As he let go of my hand, I walked out of the room and found my mother talking to some handsome guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I think that is her new man.

"Mom," I said harshly.

"Amy?" she asked in shock. "Alex, I'll see you later."

Once the guy named "Alex" walked off, I asked, "Why did you lie to John?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Why do you even care Amy?"

"Because he is my step dad."

"You didn't like him before," she told me.

I glared at her and said, "That doesn't matter right now mom. You lied to me and him! Why would you do such a shitty thing?"

"Shitty?" she asked me. "I'll show you shitty!"

She reached her hand out to slap me, so I closed my eyes. I didn't feel a hand hit my face at all. I opened my eyes and saw Wade Barrett and John Cena holding my mother's arms behind her back.

"Trying to commit child abuse?" Wade asked her and she shook her head.

"Just teaching Amy a lesson," she answered him coldly.

Wade looked shocked at the cold tone of her voice but he pretended that it didn't affect him. "Just keep your mouth shut and leave Amy alone. She wanted to tell you she is going to stay with John on the road."

My mother stared at me with daggers. "I'm glad she will," she told him and they let her go. John handed her the papers and said,

"Leave. Now."

She listened and she walked off. I stared at Wade and John with sadness at the cruelty that came from her. My mother has officially changed from that nice and sweet mother I used to have. I dislike her for putting John Cena through all this hell now. He really loves her but she just used him like he was toilet paper and then dumped him into the crapper.

John turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "I'm fine," I muttered out. "If you two didn't get here in time, she would have probably killed me."

"I hope she doesn't do that," Wade said softly and John nodded.

"I will make sure Amy stays safe," John said walking out of the room. He is probably looking for some security guards or something.

Wade looked at me and he looked so adorable. His dark hair and beautiful eyes made me want to melt. He asked me in a gentle, caring voice, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded my head while I thought about it and then I shook it no. "This isn't like my mom at all Wade," I whispered out in a shaky voice.

Wade pulled me into his soft and warm arms. He held me and told me, "I am not going to let her go near you ever again."

"Thanks."

(Smackdown- US Bank Arena- Cincinnati, Ohio)

Wade Barrett was losing his match to Kane, so I walked out to the ring like the script told me to. I pretended that I was watching Kane, and when Kane went for the choke slam, I got into the ring and I slapped him so hard. He looked at me coldly and held up his hand towards me, and I backed up. I screamed and before Kane could touch me, Wade got him from behind and Wastelanded him.

"1...2...3!" the ref shouted and he held up Wade's hand. The match was a no DQ match.

"Here is your winner, Wade Barrett!" the announcer shouted into the mic and Wade looked at me.

He pointed at me and shouted, "The most amazing girl in the world!" the audience booed him heavily and I was probably earning some of those boos. Wade grabbed my arm and held it up. We heard music that belonged to someone I knew so well...hmmm...oh yeah that's right, Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly walked to the ring and once she got in, she took a mic and shouted, "How dare you come into the WWE thinking you can just ruin everyone's match!"

I looked at her and at Wade. Wade whispered, "Get her."

I nodded and like in the script, I attacked her with the help of Wade. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up. I took her arms and I flipped her over my body and she landed on the mat with a thud! Wade nodded and he patted me on the back. I smiled and I was proud Vince was letting me make an impact on the WWE Universe.

I looked around the ring and I picked up the mic Kelly Kelly dropped. I held it up to my mouth and the boos started up. I laughed into the mic and I said, "Hello WWE Universe, I'm Amy Cena. I am your most loved and popular diva here. I am now your favorite and you will respect that choice I made for you! I am here to kick butt and make a name for myself but I won't be always here. I can be anywhere so don't you look for me because you can never find me out in this world."

Wade laughed. I added, "And I am here to protect my good friends. Wade Barrett has taught me so much unlike my daddy John Cena."

After that I dropped the mic and exited the arena. Wade felt impressed and he told me as we exited the ring, "Good job."

(Hotel Room in Cincinnati)

I walked into the hotel room with Wade, and he looked around the room. "I think no one has been following us lately," he said.

I nodded. "That is a good thing then," I replied.

I remember the scary notes I have been getting and I shook my head. I didn't want to think about them I guess. Wade told me, "Let's get ready for bed. We have a houseshow to do tomorrow in Youngstown."

I nodded. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and Wade brushed his after I was done. The hotel room had once bed and me and Wade were actually going to share one finally. I hope nothing goes wrong because the last thing I need it something unexpected to happen to me.

I changed into a pair of blue shorts and I white tank top. Wade was already laying down and he was shirtless.

"No fair," I said.

"All is fair in love and war," he replied. He is such a smarty pants.

"So have you ever been to college?" I asked.

He nodded. "I studied Marine Biology."

"Did you do that as a job?"

He nodded again. "Yes but it wasn't what I truly wanted."

"Not fun enough?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I had a dream to be a wrestler so I am one today."

I smiled. "That is such a lovely story. Eventually I want to go to college."

"Where do you want to study?" he asked me.

"I have no idea yet," I said.

He smiled. "I can help you decide." He sat up in the bed and he pulled me onto the bed and he held my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cuddling you," he simply answered.

I turned and faced him. I kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed me back. He placed some pressure against my lips but I stood my ground. Our lips probably felt on fire during the whole kiss which made me feel good. I wanted to melt still.

He broke the kiss and I could hear him breathe heavily. "That was some good kissing," he said and I nodded in agreement.

(The next day)

I walked into the shower before Wade could and he asked, "What was that for?"

"Love and war."

"You learned."

"Don't come in unless you want to see me without clothes on," I told him and I could tell he was probably smirking. "Don't you think about it!"

I heard him say, "I'm already thinking about it."

"Wade!" I shouted. "Stop that."

After a few seconds of nothing, I finally heard him shout, "Never!"

I rolled my eyes. He is so weird just like some person I know. Well, truth is, all boys are very weird in a special way. It depends on what they act like and what not so I can't really say what makes them weird besides the fact they're boys.

I started the shower and I took off my clothes, and got in. The hot water was a nice feeling on my sore body, but I was tough. So, I didn't show I was sore.

Once I got done with my shower, I changed into my WWE attire. Today is was a purple looking Natalya shirt and it was with glitter on it. I also pulled on my purple pants that had red and blue on it. I looked into the mirror and said, "I look nice."

Wade asked me through the door, "How nice do you look?"

"Very nice."

He laughed. "Can I come in now?"

I shouted, "Go ahead." I made sure the lock wasn't locker the door so he could come in.

When Wade walked in, he looked me over. He nodded his head and told me, "You look so hot."

"Just don't eat me because I am tasty," I told him.

He laughed and me. "You are tasty."

I playfully slapped his arm. "You are so strange," I said.

Wade laughed again and said, "So?"

"I am weird too."

Wade picked me up and placed me outside the bathroom. "Now it's time for me to shower."

"I need to brush my teeth!" I shouted, which was a lie because I brush my teeth before I shower.

"According to this mint toothpaste on the counter in the bathroom, you don't need to," he told me.

I slapped my head. "I accidently left it out again."

He smirked. "Thanks for trying to come back into the bathroom to watch me."

"I don't want to watch you shower," I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me.

"Pretty darn sure," I answered.

"Good."

He closed the door after he kissed my cheek. I decided to go sit on the bed, and I watched some random TV shows that were on that I would never watch. If I am bored, I do totally random things. I looked at the clock and it said it was 8:00 AM. I needed some food before we leave.

I called room service and I order some pancakes and many other breakfast items.

Once Wade got out of the bathroom, he saw food on the table in the room. "What is all this?" he asked me.

"Food for us. I paid the bill already," I told him.

(After eating)

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and I grabbed my stuff and I found a note. It had my name on it and so I opened it. It said, "Game over soon. I will get you Amy but you still have one more strike to get out."


	9. Chapter 9

I placed the note in my purse and I will probably show it to John when I find him. Or, should I tell Wade I got another note from so creep. I decided to ask Wade what to do. So, I asked, "Wade, should I tell you if I got another note?"

"Yes," he answered.

I pulled the note back out and handed it to him. "Here you go then."

He took the note and said, "I want to know who keeps writing these notes."

"I have no clue who would leave me the notes. I don't even know how they got into the hotel rooms or in your house," I told him.

"They must be obsessed with hunting you down until they can kill you or something," he replied.

I didn't blink or wince at the would kill part. That would be kind of nice right now since I hate these stupid notes. If I was so mean, I would be blaming John Cena for all this.

I asked, "Would they keep tracking me down until they kill me?"

"Most likely."

I nodded. "Wade, can I ask you another thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you single now?" I asked.

He laughed and told me, "I already dumped Kate."

I smiled. "That's good," I said.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

I said, "Because I wanted to ask you out."

He smiled. "Okay, then ask me."

"Wade, will you go out with me?" I asked sweetly and in a soft tone.

"Yes, I will go out with you," he answered with a huge grin on his face.

I jumped into his arms and we kissed. This was the first time in about 4 years I actually asked a guy out and I was willing to go out with them. Wade pulled away and he still had a smile on his face and I was smiling now.

"I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you so much too, Amy," he said softly and he looked at the clock.

I looked at the clock too. "Let's get going," I said.

(4 hours later- Youngstown, Ohio- Smackdown Houseshow)

I walked around the backstage area waiting for my music to hit. My theme song would be Wade's theme song in the WWE which is End of Days. It has many versions but in Youngstown it'll play version 4 by some other band that I can't remember to well. I kept my eyes on the clock, and my music hit. Wade found me and took my arm.

"We're walking out together," he whispered and I nodded.

I walked out with my arm in Wade's arm. He felt soft and warm, plus I could feel his muscles.

"Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Wade Barrett, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Amy Cena!" the announcer shouted. I forget his name so I just call him announcer.

Wade Barrett looked around at the audience, and so did I. Once we got to the ring, I jumped on the edge of the ring that was sticking out from the ropes. I stood up on it and I rose my hand in the air, and I jumped over the ropes and did a flip. Wade smirked and I knew he was impressed.

Wade got into the ring and the ref allowed him to stay at my side for a few. Wade whispered, "Get ready to kick some ass."

I laughed. "I will."

I heard some music go off and I saw Natalya walking out. Her blonde hair was bouncy, and her outfit was so pretty. It had love hearts on it. I knew she looked sweet and friendly on the outside, but in the ring this girl is a different thing.

Natalya got to the ring, and she got in. Once her music stopped, the bell rang.

Wade exited the ring and stood at the side of it. He began to cheer for me. "Let's go Amy!" he shouted.

Natalya and I began the match by holding on to each other's shoulders, because we're trying to make the other person lose their balance, and she managed to make me off balance. She picked me up once I got off my right knee and she slammed me onto the mat. I got up instantly and I tackled her.

She fell with a thud but she managed to overturn me. Wade got up on the ropes and began to distract the ref. Justin and Heath ran out to the ring and they shoved Natalya into the mat. She landed on her back and they slid out of the ring. I walked over to Natalya and I kicked her. She let out a moan of pain (not real pain though) and she held the spot I kicked.

I then got on the turnbuckle and got ready to jump onto her body. Once I jumped, she moved out of the way and I landed onto the mat and boy did it hurt!

Natalya grabbed me and pinned me. "1...2...!" the ref shouted and I kicked out. Natalya picked me up and hit me with a drop kick.

I feel backwards, and Natalya picked me up again. She grabbed my hair and she ran forward, and she smacked my head against the mat. I felt tons of pain but since I'm John Cena's former step daughter, but still am in my eyes, I couldn't give up.

As she came to pick me up again, I hit her with a kick in the back of the head. She fell forward, knocking Wade over since he got on the ropes.

I tried to kick Natalya, but she caught my leg and twisted me into the Sharpshooter. I felt tons of pain in my legs and the ref asked, "Are you going to give up?"

"No," I muttered out and Wade got up and he nodded to the other members of the Corre. He got into the ring and Natalya let me go in a second. However, Justin screwed up and ran after her, and he tackled Heath by mistake. But the script was going perfectly.

Natalya shoved me into Wade after picking me up, and I knocked Wade out of the ring. She then picked me up and did some type of slam, and I heard the ref count, 1...2..." and then I heard him shout, "3!"

Natalya's music played and she helped me up and held up my arm. Wade got into the ring and he held up my hand too. "Good job," Natalya told me. "You're like John Cena. You put up a great fight."

Wade said to me, "Nice job Amy."

After that Wade had a match and he won.

(After the show- Kmart signing)

I walked into Kmart and I saw a bunch of fans there. "Hey what's up?" I asked them and they smiled at me and shouted,

"Waiting in line to meet you!"

I laughed and Wade followed me. He sat down at a table and I sat by him. We signed several things before someone walked in wearing a Nexus shirt. I looked at Wade and he looked at me. I knew he wanted to have some fun with the fans.

"Hey you!" he said. "Why are you wearing a New Nexus shirt? Don't you know a Corre t-shirt is more fashionable and slimming?"

The fan laughed and said, "I felt like wearing this."

"Really now?" Wade asked. The fan walked over to Wade and Wade signed the shirt. "That's better now."

"Now it's worth more," I added in.

The fan smiled and took pictures with me and Wade. Wade shouted, "Next!" when the fan left.

As I got ready to sign a piece of paper, I heard someone ask me, "Having fun?"

I looked up and saw Scott. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought I said we were over!" I made sure only Wade and Scott could hear my voice.

"Security!" Wade shouted and two men took Scott. "This man is stalking Amy because they were dating at one point and she dumped him."

They tossed Scott out and I pushed my hair back in frustration.

"Why is he still in love with me?" I asked Wade. "I don't even love him at all because he was just someone to be with."

"Beats me Amy," Wade told me and he took my hand. Everyone could see it and they did take pictures of it.

(Later on that night)

I looked into the mirror of the car and I saw didn't know something was there. I looked at the corner and I saw a sticker note with my name on it.

I picked it off the mirror and I saw that it said, "Death is your destiny."

"What the hell?" I asked.

I saw Wade walking over to me and his eyes froze on the sticky note. "Why does this keep happening to you?" he asked me.

"I have no idea what I did to this person," I said.

Wade studied the sticky note and he said, "A girl wrote this one."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It has love hears on the i(s)."

"Oh," I muttered out.

He nodded. "Boys wouldn't do that. Well, most boys wouldn't."

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked him.

"Probably both," he replied.

I took a deep breathe. "Why is my life so messed up?"

"Because you're too beautiful for a normal one," Wade told me and he took my hands into his and he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back sweetly. "You're so romantic."

"Of course I am," he told me. "You're one pretty bird."

"I am a bird now?" I asked.

"That's what I call pretty ladies, remember?" he asked.

"I remember."

Wade laughed. "That's good then," he told me.

"Sometimes I wish I was a bird so I could fly," I replied.

He laughed even more. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too."

I heard my phone go off and it was the Corre theme song as my ringtone. "Hold on I got to answer this," I said. I looked at the phone and it said Kristina.

I pressed the talk button. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you have a boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Kristina," I muttered out. She is my best friend from high school. "I decided to ask him out because I feel the sparks flying. Plus, I think he could be the one for me."

I heard her giggled. "He is so handsome. How did you get him?"

"Easy. Be related to John Cena and wrestle."

"I can't wrestle because it might hurt me," she said.

I laughed. "Want to talk to my handsome man?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

I handed the phone to Wade and said, "It's Kristina, who is my friend."

Once Wade took the phone I said, "Ka-Ching!"

Wade looked at me and chuckled. "Hello?" he asked Kristina.

They talked for a few and he said, "Okay. I will. Bye."

Wade turned to me and he then hugged me. "That is from Kristina. And this is from me," he said and he kissed me softly.

I kissed him back. "I love that."

"I love that too."

He opened the car with the unlock button and he moved me from the door and opened the car door for me. "For you my lady," he said.

I got in and I thanked him. He got into the driver's side and started up the car.

(Hotel Room in Indiana)

I cuddled up to Wade's warm body. He slept so peacefully and I was trying to shake the feeling someone was watching us. Wade was barely dressed (he is in his boxers), and I was pretty much dressed. My damp hair was still drying from the shower I took.

Wade opened his eyes and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"When I heard something," he said.

I listened carefully and I heard something break in the room. Wade turned on the room light and saw nothing but my pictures of my family shattered on the floor. My stuff was looked through and I saw I was missing my cell phone. "Fuck," I muttered out.

"You shouldn't say that word because you might get it," he told me.

I glared at him in a playful way. "Don't say that."

He got up after shoving the covers off of us. "Who would look through our things and not use the door to escape?"

"A room service person?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Someone who hates you and your family."

I gasped and I couldn't think of anyone who did.

"Just calm down," Wade told me.

"I'm trying to remain as calm as possible."

"Who would do this?"

I looked at him. "I have no clue," I said.

"I'm going to call John," he told me and he walked over to the phone and he pressed the contact menu button. He then clicked on John's number. "Hey John! Listen, Amy had some of her family pictures get destroyed by her stalkers and they looked through her things. I think this is more serious than we thought."

"What?" I asked. "How can this be serious?"

Wade looked at me and said, "They're probably targeting the ones you love." He went back to the phone call. "Yeah. She is safe right now."

"Hi dad!" I shouted and John shouted,

"Hey daughter!"

I laughed and I picked up the pictures and I accidently got a cut from the broken glass. Wade looked over at me and told John, "I have to go but I'll call you back soon."

He hung up and he walked over to me. "Let's get this cleaned up," he said and he took me to the bathroom. He turned on the water and made sure it was a mix between hot and cold. He carefully placed my hands in it and rushed the cuts.

He pulled out some band aids, and he covered the cuts up with them. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said and kissed my hands. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to study marine biology?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Depends on if you'll help me."

"I will."

"Then I will study it."

He smiled. "Great."

I wrapped my arms around him and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew I was crying now because the threat of someone wanting to hurt my family.


	10. Chapter 10

I unwrapped my arms from his body and I wiped the tears away. He asked, "Amy, do you want to leave?" and it was asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Please just get us out of here," I muttered out.

Wade picked up some of my things and I saw him looking at all my pictures. He smiled and commented, "You're so cute in this picture."

"Thanks," I replied.

He picked up some of the broken glass, and I helped him clean the rest up. Wade made sure I was picking the glass up carefully. I looked at my purse which was a mess now because of the stalker or stalkers. Since I don't know how many of them they are, I can't really say an exact answer.

"Amy, all we need to do now is to clean up is your purse," Wade told me.

"Yes that should be all," I replied and I grabbed my purse from the table and I dumped everything out.

Wade looked at me and asked, "Did you have to dump it all out?"

I looked at him and nodded. "I need to make sure nothing was taken out of it."

"What would they take from all this makeup?" he asked.

I laughed and picked up my empty purse and smacked him with it softly. He laughed and he looked through the things and found nothing missing. I found nothing missing either and I placed everything inside in a certain order. I have to know where each one of my makeup things are at.

"Done," I said and Wade smiled.

"I'm glad you're done because I can eat something now," he told me.

I smiled. "You're so sweet because you wanted for me to get done."

"I am not going to eat without you."

I opened the middle sections of my purse (because my purse has 3 sections) and I pulled out some Apple Cinnamon oatmeal. "Want some oatmeal?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

I handed him a pack of oatmeal and he left the room and came back with some bowls. "Here you go," he said and he handed me a bowl. I pulled out a cup of hot water, which I heated in the coffee maker, and I poured it into the bowl of oatmeal.

We ate it within minutes.

(FCW- 1st match of the night)

I walked out to the ring and the announcer, Savannah shouted, "This match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Amy Cena!"

I touched several hands before getting to the ring. I stood on the ropes and I taunted, in a friendly face (face is a fan favorite) sort of way. The audience cheered. After I taunted, I heard music go off. I turned to the curtains where people come from, and I saw a purple shirt appear. It was John Cena.

"Making his way to the ring, the special guest referee, John Cena!" Savannah said.

John ran to the ring and once he got inside the ring, he bounced off the ropes and did Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hand sign. He had a ref shirt thrown to him and he placed it on after discarding his purple shirt to the audience.

I heard music go off and it went like, "You're not enough for me!"

I saw Layla appear and no Michelle McCool at her side. She wore a purple outfit and her brown straight hair, which looked much better than my hair. She had really awesome makeup on and it was brown. I wore natural shades. I am wearing a black top (styled like Gail Kim's tops) and Kelly Kelly bottoms, which were white.

"Making her way to the ring, the opponent, from Miami, Florida, Layla!"

Layla reached the ring and she got in. She reached out her hand, and I shook it. John made a hand sign and the bell rang. I grabbed Layla into some type of hold (grapple hold) and I ran with her hair in my hands and I jumped into the air and landed on the mat with my butt. Her head hit the mat.

John shouted, "Be careful or I'll count this as a DQ!" (He only said that because in the FCW ring and WWE ring, I'm a heel diva which means the audience hates me but really they don't.)

"Lay off," I told him. I picked up Layla's head and I hit it against the mat. I then kicked her in the leg and she grabbed it.

"Owww..." she muttered out in fake pain since I really didn't kick her to hard. I got down and pinned.

"1, 2!" John shouted and he was counting really fast but Layla kicked out.

Once I got up, Layla kicked me in the head. She pinned me then and John counted,

"1...!"

He counted so slow for her and I tried not to laugh about it. I was used to not getting someone to count really fast for me. I love scripts so much.

John helped me up and he hit Layla with an Attitude Adjustment. Layla was out cold and so I pinned her.

"1, 2, and 3!" John said and the bell rang Ding Ding Ding!

I got up and celebrated.

I heard the music "End of Days" play and Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, and Ezekiel Jackson walked out.

Wade had a mic and he said, "Listen Amy. I want you to know that we respect you."

Wade got to the ring and the other surround the ring. "You see, we want you to join the Corre. You don't have a choice in it though. It's already a yes," he told everyone in the FCW arena.

I grabbed a mic and said, "Just leave my father alone if I join."

Wade smirked and he said, "Okay. It's a deal."

(Backstage- FCW)

I walked backstage and found Kaitlyn, the NXT season 3 winner. She turned to me and said, "Good job! You're a natural."

"Thanks," I replied.

"You have great acting skills. So does John know?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Does John know what?"

"That you and Wade are together," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're so dating Wade."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks for telling me what I'm doing."

She laughed. "Glad I can help you remember."

"I remember just about everything," I told her.

"Yeah, sure you do," she told me.

She left after that and I heard Wade's British voice ask, "So are you ready for the WWE?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to him.

"Vince just promoted you to the WWE brand of Smackdown."

I smiled and I hugged him. "Oh my God!" I shouted. "I can't believe this!"

Wade wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so excited about it. I want you to join the Corre for real."

I looked at him and asked, "Is that why you it was in the storyline?"

He nodded. "I want you to be by my side."

"I will be because I want to be a member of the Corre."

He kissed my cheek and said, "I am so happy to hear that. I made you this special Corre shirt. It's designed for your Natalya style of clothes."

"Thanks Wade," I said smiling.

I saw John walking our way and he asked, "What's up you two?"

"Just talking about my promotion," I said.

"Exciting," John said. "Congrats of climbing the ranks so fast."

"Thanks."

John looked at Wade and asked, "Can you travel with my daughter?"

"You mean like 24/7?" Wade asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then," Wade said. "I'll do it."

John smiled and asked me, "Will you behave and constantly call me to check up on things?"

"I will," I answered. "I promise."

"Good."

John looked at me and smiled. He then walked off and I asked Wade, "Isn't he strange?"

"I think he is, and do you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought I was the only one," Wade told me.

"Well, you're not," I said.

Wade handed me the Corre shirt finally. "Thanks," I said. I loved the shirt once I saw it. It was so beautiful and it has red glitter on the letter. "I like it."

"I thought you wouldn't like it because of the glitter," he said.

I smiled. "I don't mind a little girly glitter on it."

He kissed me softly and we heard, "I saw that!"

"John quit watching!" I shouted.

"Sorry but you're my kid now remember?" he asked walking towards us.

I looked at him and said, "I remember."

"I am hoping Wade takes good care of you," John said.

"He will dad."

"When did you start thinking of me as 'dad'?" John asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "When I felt like calling you that."

John smiled and said, "I'm glad to be your dad."

"I'm glad you are my dad currently," I said.

He handed me some papers. "I am making you an official member of the Cena family."

I looked at Wade and he smiled. I opened the papers and saw that I was adopted by Cena and his family. I looked at John and said, "Thank you."

Wade took the papers and read them. "I'm going to be related to Cenas' one day," he told me.

"Hey! We're not that bad," John told him. "We're fun! Right, Amy?"

"I guess," I said. "So does that make me Amy Cena officially?"

"Read the papers," Wade told me.

I looked through the papers and saw that my name has been changed. John managed to get my mother to sign it.

(Smackdown)

I walked around backstage with Wade and the rest of the Corre. We watched the match after match, which got me pumped up for my match later tonight.

"So when do I get to have a match?" I asked Wade.

"In 30 minutes," he said and added, "It's a mix tag match."

I looked at him and asked, "Is it with you?"

"Yes."

I smiled and said, "Interesting. I haven't had a mixed tag match before."

"But you will now," he said.

"I hope we win."

"We will because we're the Corre!" he told me.

We heard Heath turn on Whip my hair and he started shaking his hair back and forth.

"Slater! What are you doing?" Justin asked him.

"Whipping my hair back and forth and eating some Wendy's," Heath answered to Justin.

I looked at Heath and asked, "Are you even normal?"

Heath looked at me and shrugged. "Depends on what you call normal."

"Well, that wasn't normal then," I told him and he laughed.

"Guys! Stop!" Wade shouted. "And Amy, please be nice to everyone's non-normalness."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Only you can tell me to do that."

"Yes," Wade said and he added, "I can."

I laughed and Heath said, "Gross. It's love."

"Shut up Heath! You're just jealous because me and Wade have girlfriends!" Justin said.

"I don't even know why Kelly Kelly is dating you," Heath told him.

Justin laughed. "Because I'm total hotness."

"No you're not! I am," Heath said.

I then told them, "Wade is total hotness so shut up!"

We then heard the Corre theme song go off and I said, "This is kind of early."

"I made a mistake in the timing," Wade told me and I glared at him.

"Way to go," I said.

"But you love it when I make mistakes."

I couldn't deny anything he said really.


	11. Chapter 11

Wade and I walked out of the backstage area and we looked at the mirror before exiting. I heard the announcer say, "This contest is a mixed tag match. Making their way to the arena, they are members of the Corre, Wade Barrett and Amy Cena!"

We walked down to the ring, arm in arm, and we used the stairs to get in the ring. Wade held the ropes down for me and I whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once the music stopped, we looked at the tron and waited for our opponents.

"Let's go hit the dance floor..." came from the speakers and I saw Kaitlyn's titan tron appear. Kaitlyn walked out to the ring and she is wearing a black corset top and black shorts. She climbed into the ring via the ropes. She smiled once the announcer said, "The opponent from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

Another theme song went off and we saw Sin Cara appear. "From Mexico City, Mexico, Sin Cara!" the announcer shouted.

Sin Cara pointed to the audience with both hands while jumping up and down (his mask looked awesome because it blue and yellow) and he them pointed to the ring. He ran to the ring and did some flip thing over the ropes.

Kaitlyn asked me, "Are you sure you want to fight me and Sin Cara?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said and the music stopped and Sin Cara got out of the ring. Wade patted my on the back before exiting the ring.

Kaitlyn looked at me and then she ran towards me. I did want Vince had the storyline writers write, and I got hit by it. I was slammed into the corner of the ring. She hit my head against the ring post, which the ref didn't see because Wade was yelling at him. Kaitlyn took me by the hair and slammed me into the mat.

I was able to get up and Kaitlyn then kicked me in the face and I fell backwards. She pinned me and the ref shouted, "1...2!"

I kicked out and she tagged in Sin Cara, which meant I had to tag in Wade.

Wade got into the ring and he started winning the match for us. However, Sin Cara managed to stop it. Wade walked over to me and tagged me in and I got into the ring and Kaitlyn was tagged in.

I ran at Kaitlyn and jumped over her head and I flipped her over into a cheap pin and the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! The Corre theme song went off and Wade got into the ring.

"Here are you winners, Wade Barrett and Amy Cena!"

Wade lifted up my arm and he pointed at me. He shouted, "This is the future of the WWE!"

I turned to Wade and I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

(After Smackdown- Backstage)

"That was amazing!" I shouted. "I could feel the energy from the crowd!"

Heath said, "Do you mean the hate from the crowd?"

I looked at him. "I have some fans you know!"

"So do I," Wade told me.

"I know that because I am a fan of you," I said to Wade.

Wade pretended like he didn't know that. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Yay!" he shouted and he kissed me softly on the lips and we heard Kelly Kelly's voice ask,

"Do I get to join this party?"

Justin Gabriel told her, "Sure thing good looking." She smiled and she kissed him softly.

Heath said, "And I have no one to kiss."

"Who wants to party it up?" I asked after breaking my kiss with Wade.

"I do!" Everyone in the room shouted.

(Party- Wade's house in Florida)

I pulled out some ice cream containers and drinks. I placed them on a counter and Kelly came in and took a drink. "How is Wade treating you?" she asked me with a smile.

"He is treating me pretty darn good," I answered.

Kelly laughed and asked, "Do you have a stalker?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have 1 or more stalkers."

"That is horrible! What did you do to anyone that'll make them want to stalk you?" she replied.

"I have no clue," I said and that was the truth. I didn't do anything wrong to anyone lately.

She nodded her head and Wade walked into the room.

"Hey," he said. "How are my party girls?"

"Good," I said.

He smiled. "Great. John is going to be here in 30 minutes."

I smiled back and said, "Okay."

He pulled me close to him and he kissed me on the lips gently. I kissed him back and asked, "Is he coming to celebrate my official WWE debut match on the brand of Smackdown?"

"Yes."

(30 minutes Later- John Shows Up)

I heard someone shout, "Where is the newest member of the WWE?"

I replied with, "In the kitchen!"

I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and someone walked in with tons of bags. I saw the purple hat and I knew John had finally arrived to the party. "Hey dad," I said.

"What's up Amy?" he asked me.

"Just wondering why you have so many bags," I told him.

He laughed and told me, "It's your WWE attires. Vince told me to give them to you."

I took some of the bags and I shouted, "Who wants to help me take out my new WWE attire?"

Kelly came running in and said, "I want to help."

Wade stood behind me and asked, "Can I just watch?"

"Yes," I answered to Wade.

I pulled out some thug looking clothes and I looked at Cena. "Like them?" he asked.

"I do. Am I going to go thug on the WWE universe?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I pulled out some more clothes and they all had cool designs. Most of them were Corre tops and Natalya outfits that she didn't use anymore.

I got up and hugged John. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome," he replied. He hugged me back after noticing I was hugging him.

Wade asked, "Where is my hug at?"

I let go of John and I walked over to Wade, and hugged him.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"Very happy," he told me.

We heard a glass break and we saw Heath. "Sorry," he said and he laughed.

Justin Gabriel then did a flip off the table and shouted, "450 flip!"

"At least he didn't do the 450 splash on someone," I said to Wade. Wade nodded and laughed.

"Don't forget me boys!" Wade shouted and I followed.

John followed from behind us and I heard him say, "Be careful!"

"We will," I shouted at him.

I took Wade's hand and we got on the table. "Heath stand under me!" I shouted.

"Okay," Heath replied.

I looked at him and waited for him to stand under the spot I wanted him to be. I jumped off the table and I landed on him, but he managed to catch me with ease.

"Good job!" Justin told Heath. Kelly laughed from the sofa.

Kelly shouted, "Nice try Amy!"

"Thanks," I replied as Heath placed me back on my two feet.

John asked, "Wasn't that fun?"

"It was."

"Watch Wade," he told me and I did.

Wade jumped off the table and he landed on both Justin and Heath.

"Ah man!" Justin muttered out. "How did he do that?"

Wade answered, "With pure talent."

I smiled and Wade smiled back. "Wade, you're pure sexy and talented," I commented.

"Thanks love," he said and he took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed and John said, "Good job keeping it PG."

Kelly laughed so hard. "That is so fun!"

I looked at her and asked, "How about you try keeping it PG with Justin around me?"

"No thanks. It's rated R with me and Justin's love," she answered.

I pouted and Wade said, "I think Amy is sad now."

Justin got off the floor and he sat next to Kelly on the sofa. "So what is going on after this?" he asked.

"We got the 3 hour RAW show tomorrow," John answered. "All the Smackdown and RAW roster will be there."

I smiled. "I am so there!"

John nodded. "I've did my research," he began. "And I found out the audience wants to see Amy vs Wade Barrett."

"For real?" I asked.

"With me at your side," he told me.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I said.

Wade looked at me and at John. "Is she allowed to do that?" he asked.

John shrugged. "It's up to Vince but he didn't give us and answer."

"Good thing RAW is in Tampa," Wade said. "We don't have to leave right now."

"Yeah," I agreed.

John suddenly asked, "Who wants to do karaoke?"

"Me!" I shouted.

Wade looked at me and said under his breath, "I will."

"You don't have to hun," I told him.

Justin and Heath ran to the game system connected to the TV and turned it on. "I already placed the disc in," John told us.

(Karaoke)

I went first and I selected the song called 'Ka-Ching!' by Shania Twain. I sang out, "We live in a greedy little world that teaches every little boy and girl to earn as much as they can possibly and then turn around and spend it foolishly."

I finished the song with, "Ka-Ching!"

Wade clapped and John was next. He rapped out his own song and I shouted, "That is unfair!"

"It's in the game," he told me.

"Jerk," I commented under my breath.

The song he rapped was Right Now.

Wade was next and he had to do Just a Dream by Nelly. "I was thinking about her, thinking about me. Thinking about us what we're going to be."

I saw him looking at me when he said, "My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife…" and he stopped looking at me when it went to the she left me part.

Everyone clapped when he was done. "My turn," Heath said.

Heath turned on Whip My Hair. "I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!" he sang and everyone laughed at him.

"I should request the company to take that song out of the list of songs to sing," John said.

"You should," Kelly said at the same time as I did.

Wade nodded. "Heath you're insane," he told Heath but Heath kept singing. Finally, the song ended.

"My turn," Kelly told us and she stood up and took the mic.

She sang the song called Blow by Ke$ha. "Back down crack we don't need a key. We get in for free…"

Wade rolled his eyes because he hated Ke$ha's music because it was auto toned. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. He knew I thought the same thing but I thought of Ke$ha as catchy. She wasn't totally bad but she needed less auto tone.

Kelly finished by throwing glitter at us. "Oh my God!" I shouted.

Kelly laughed and handed the mic to Justin. Justin looked through the song list and he picked a song called End of the World by Blake Lewis.

"First act I wake to find the hope to you simply staring back at me but there's only emptiness calling!" he sang.

After that, the game picked the best. Me and John ranked higher than everyone else.

"Hahahaha! Me and John win!" I shouted.

Heath cried out, "I should have won. I whipped my hair back and forth!"

"No one cares," I said.

John and Wade laughed. "Good one," John said.

We all decided to go to sleep after that and I realized that was the greatest party ever!


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to someone tapping on me. I opened my eyes and saw John standing over me. "Amy, we need to get to West Newberry," he told me.

"Why?" I asked forgetting what he had told me yesterday.

He said, "To meet your family on my side."

I asked, "Can I get ready first?"

John laughed. "Sure."

I got up and I grabbed some of my clothes from a bag. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a toothbrush that Wade gave me. I picked up the toothpaste and I put some on the toothbrush after I ran water over it.

I brushed my teeth really fast and I repeated the brushing to make sure I had clean teeth. I turned on the shower and I took off my clothes and got in after I locked the bathroom door. I washed my hair 3 times and soaped myself down 3 times too. I had to be clean and not a pig, even though I'm not a pig.

I turned off the shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair after drying it and I did my makeup to look very natural. It was a pink tone but a very pale looking pink. I looked at myself and said, "Let's get ready to go."

I looked at my outfit which was a black t-shirt with a cute design on it of a crown. The crown was made of glitter and it sparkled just like my personality. Anyways, I wore blue jeans and a sparkly belt. I had socks on and gym shoes. I said, "I look so much like a John Cena wannabe."

I heard someone knock on the bathroom door and I opened it. I was expecting John Cena but I found Wade behind the door smiling. He looked me over and said, "Looking hot."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Wade pulled me towards him and he kissed me softly. I kissed him back and he broke the kiss, and said, "That's our goodbye kiss since you're going to be in Massachusetts."

"It was a nice goodbye kiss," I told him. It was true.

Wade smiled and held me. "I thought it was nice too."

"That's great," I replied and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey quit having sex in the hallway!" someone shouted and I turned and saw Justin Gabriel.

I looked at him and shouted back, "I don't have sex idiot!"

Wade laughed. "At least I know you won't be doing that behind my back."

"I wouldn't cheat on you even if the world wanted me to," I told him.

John walked into the room and asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Text me?"

"I will," Wade told me.

(In the car)

I looked out the window and I heard my ringtone go off. I looked at my phone and remembered I left the sound on. I opened it up and pressed the side button, which turned off the sound. I saw a text message from Wade.

Wade: I miss you already.

I replied with: I miss you already too. :D

He asked: What's with the happy face?

I told him: I think of us like two teenagers in love in a romantic cheesy Disney movie.

After a minute passed and he answered with: I can see that now. It's cute though.

I got a text and it said from John Cena. I looked at John and I opened my phone up and read: Quit being sad over not being near Wade.

I laughed and said, "What? I'm not sad."

"Yes you are. I see it in your eyes," he told me.

"Fuck you my stupid eyes!" I shouted.

"Hey! No cursing," he told me. "If my parents heard you cursing, they'll think I am raising you wrong."

I told him, "You haven't raised me at all."

He laughed. "Or did I?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He raised a finger. "You haven't cursed yet."

I noticed that he was right. "That doesn't count!" I shouted.

"To me it does," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Only to you it would."

"Good point."

I looked at my phone and I noticed I got a phone call. I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey," Wade's voice said. "How is my girlfriend?"

"Good and how are you my boyfriend?" I replied.

He told me, "Doing good."

We talked for several minutes.

(West Newberry- few days later)

I got out of the car and I saw an old man walk towards us. "You must be Amy," he said.

I smiled. "I am and you're?"

"John Cena, Sr."

I nodded my head and held out my hand. He shook it and I said, "Nice to meet you."

John walked over to us and said, "Hey dad! Where is Trademarc?"

"He is inside the house," Mr. Cena said.

I asked, "Is that you Cousin John?"

"Yes," John replied with a smile.

Mr. Cena laughed. "She is very smart. Anyways my wife is inside and ready to meet you Amy."

I followed them to the nicest house I have seen for a not so rich person. My mom's house isn't too lovely at all. I looked at it and it looked like a sky.

"I love you house," I told him.

"Thanks. I like the color blue on it," Mr. Cena replied.

"I love West Newbury Mass!" I shouted.

John laughed and once we got inside, a man who where a hat walked over to us. "Yo, what's up John?" he asked.

I looked at the guy and John told him, "Just letting Amy meet the fam!"

"This is Trademarc, right?" I asked.

John nodded. "Trademarc, I think you know my daughter Amy."

Trademarc smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Amy."

I nodded. "Yeah."

A girl walked in and she had gray in her hair. I knew she was John's mother. "Hi," I said. "I'm Amy."

She smiled and said, "Hi Amy. I'm Carol Cena."

I held out my hand and she shook it. "She is so pretty," she told John.

"I try to find the prettiest kids to have," he joked and they laughed. I even laughed a little.

Trademarc asked, "Isn't she with Wade Barrett?"

"Yeah," John answered. "He is really nice to her."

"And don't forget John, my first boyfriend in 4 years," I said.

Trademarc asked me, "You don't date much do you?"

"Just mess around but I don't have sex," I said.

John's mother smiled. "That's good. A girl with values," she said.

John nodded. "She hasn't tons of values."

"I do," I said.

Mr. Cena smiled and nodded his head. "Is she a great daughter?"

"She is like every other teenager out there. She doesn't always have nice moods towards me but she'll warm up later," he told them.

We eventually went into the living room and watched several of John Cena's matches. He was just like me in the WWE. He started out hated. He wasn't liked at first, so that made me wonder if I'll be liked in the WWE one day.

"So, does everyone get to be hated like you?" I asked John.

He shook his head. "Only if they are like me."

I laughed. "You wish I was like you."

"No I don't," He told me and I laughed.

(Hours later- Leaving)

I walked outside to the car and I saw letters written in red paint. It red, "Death is what will save you."

I screamed and John came running outside. Once he was the letters he pulled out his cellphone and called 911. When the police came, they took pictures of the car and then they asked, "Do you have another car?"

John nodded. "I keep one here."

"Okay," they said. The police took the car once I got my stuff out of it.

I looked at John and asked, "How do they keep finding me?"

John shrugged and told me, "I think they follow you everywhere you go."

I looked around us and I saw nothing that looked out of place. John had told the police this has been happening to me for weeks and he handed them all the notes. They took our prints to show that we had touched them but not wrote them. To prove that even further, we had to write out things that were written on the notes.

"This is making me upset," I told him. "I feel like I'm no longer safe."

"You're safe with me," he told me and he hugged me.

(Back in Tampa)

I felt so bad John had to miss the 3 hour RAW because he wanted to introduce me to his family and what not. Instead, he got trouble that met his family. I kept saying sorry over and over again, but John told me I did nothing wrong. I knew he was right but I felt like it was my fault.

I asked, "Why am I so cursed John?"

"You're not cursed."

I looked at him. "My body smells like a curse."

"No it doesn't. You smell like roses," he said. Well, he was right though. I did smell like roses.

He parked in front of Wade Barrett's house and he got out of the car. He opened my side and I got out slowly. I kept my eyes looking around the area, but nothing was wrong. I could feel that something was wrong, but nothing looked out of place.

John took some of my stuff out and he closed all the doors. He walked me to Wade's front door and Wade opened it. He is wearing a Bears t-shirt (his favorite football team) and jeans. He looked at me and could tell I looked afraid.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Amy is still being followed around. This time the message said that death was the key to setting her free," John told him.

Wade gasped and he looked at me. "Amy…" he muttered out in worry.

I looked at Wade and said, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said knowing I was lying.

John asked, "Can you watch her for a few days?"

"Sure," Wade replied to the question.

John smiled. "Okay. Amy you will behave and not give Wade any trouble, alright?"

"I promise I won't bring him any trouble," I told John.

John nodded and he handed Wade my stuff. "I better get going or I'll be late for the meeting I have with Vince," John told us and he walked off after hugging me goodbye.

I looked at Wade and said, "I am not okay."

"I knew it," he said softly. "Come inside."

I listened and I walked in through the door. Wade closed the door and locked it. I asked, "Am I stupid?"

"For what?"

"Thinking they wouldn't go with me to John's hometown," I said.

Wade looked at me and told me, "You didn't know so that doesn't make you stupid. If you knew then that would because you ignored the fact that they would, but you didn't. You really thought nothing of it."

I smiled softly knowing it wasn't my fault. "I'm sorry for asking such a dumb question."

"It's okay. I have heard dumber," he told me.

"I see."

He took my hand and kissed it. "I missed doing that."

"I missed it when you did," I told him and he laughed.

"That is so sweet of you to say."

Wade took my hand and held it. "I love you," I told him and he smiled.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at the clock and it said 7:30 AM. It is the morning and we have plenty of time to do things today. According to Wade, we have an entire day off and then it's back to work for both of us. It just felt strange to be thinking of my entire life so far. Most people would find it unbelievable, but I was living a dream already.

"So what should we do today?" I asked Wade.

He shrugged and asked, "I think we should go to the beach."

"The beach?" I said. "That sounds fun."

Wade smiled. "I'm glad you think it sounds fun. However, we need to buy you a swimsuit that doesn't belong to Kelly Kelly."

"Okay."

He picked up his car keys and said, "Take a fast shower. I'll wait for you right here."

I nodded and I walked up the stairs to the guest bathroom. It had a shower and it was a lovely white color. It was so shiny and it made me want to touch it a thousand times. I love shiny things so much but not as much as Wade. Wade is better than anything shiny.

I turned on the shower and I took off my clothes. I opened a bag of clothes up and I pulled out everything I needed. I climbed into the shower and I looked at all the things Wade had placed in it. He got some new shampoo for me and it was strawberry.

Once I got done with my shower, I picked up one of the towels in the bathroom and wrapped it around me. I dried off and changed into the fresh set of clothes and I pulled out some makeup. I opened up the eyeliner and I put some on and I took out a dark brown color. I placed that on and it matched my dark brown outfit. I then pulled my hair back and decided to let it dry naturally instead of by a blow dryer.

I walked down the stairs and asked, "I need to pick up some new shoes, and so can we get some?"

Wade nodded. "Sure thing." He handed me a pack of gum.

"You aren't going to let me eat a bag of chips are you?"

"Never again in your life," he answered. "Unless its fish and chips."

"Chips are what?"

"They're fries in England."

"Wow," I said. "But I want real chips!"

He laughed. "Well, let's get moving."

Wade allowed me to go outside first, and he closed the door and locked it. We looked around before walking to his car and he opened it. I got in on the passenger's side and he took the driver's side (we all knew he would) and he started the car. He backed out of the driveway, and I admired his skills of driving.

Why did I admire his skills? Because I am not a great driver like he is. I haven't crashed the a car or anything yet, but I am just not too great of a driver.

Wade asked, "Why don't you ever ask to drive?"

"Well….I'm not a great driver," I told him. "I haven't crashed a car but I just don't drive to well."

"I see," he replied.

I smiled softly knowing he didn't pick on me like John did. John thought it was funny that I wasn't a great driver. "So, why do you want to really go to the mall?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You didn't ask John to get me one when you could have."

"I just want to get you a cute one. Unless, you rather not," he said.

"I think I want a swim suit."

He nodded his head and he looked at me for a second, then back at the road. "I am glad that you want one," he said. "But, truth is I need to get something too."

"What?"

"I can't say why because it is a secret," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow at the word secret. "Why is it a secret?"

He answered, "Because it is."

"Okay," I said. I so wanted to know what it was but he told me it was a 'secret'. I had to respect that and I did because this is the man I currently love and I hoped that wouldn't change at all.

Wade looked around at some signs and he asked, "Is it okay if we go to the mall?"

"That's fine. As long as we get to the beach later," I told him.

I looked at the clock and it said 9:00 AM. "Can we get food first before the mall?" he asked.

"Let's go to the Waffle house," I told him.

He smiled. "The Waffle house it is," he said.

I pulled out some sunglasses and placed them on my face. I knew we didn't need to hide ourselves this time around and so I could be me. Wade pulled out some sunglasses too and I placed them on his face. He turned right into the parking lot of the Waffle House and we got out of the car once he parked it and turned it off.

I opened the car door and got out. The nice warm air hit me and I was glad I wasn't wearing a jacket or anything. "I love it out here," I told him.

"Yeah," he said. "Me too. Florida is a lovely place to live."

"I should move down here during the cold weather of the North," I told him.

He laughed. "You can always stay in my house if you want to. Free of charge."

"Thanks for the offer. I think I should accept it," I said.

Wade replied, "You should but that's up to you."

"I accept it," I told him. I saw flashes of lights and I noticed the photographers (really paparazzi) gathering around me and Wade.

Wade held onto my arm and they took pictures. Some shouted, "Are you two dating?"

Wade ignored them and I followed what he was doing. After all, this was going to be my life from now on. I'm constantly going to be in the news just for being related to John Cena and now being in the WWE. I asked Wade in a whisper, "Do you think they'll leave us alone?"

"Nope," Wade told me. "They'll stalk us like crazy."

"I hate the high life," I said. "But it's nice because of you."

"Thanks for saying that. You make me happy."

We kept our voices at a whisper level so they wouldn't make up a story or anything with the things we said. Wade just had a serious face on the entire time and I just looked at Wade the whole time. I knew they'll use pictures to make up a story, but it won't change the fact it won't be 100% true.

We entered the Waffle House, and we got some waffles.

"So what do you want to do after we hit the beach?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment and answered with, "Just to chill out with my hot girlfriend."

I blushed. "Aww….and I just want to chill with my hot boyfriend."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed me. "I'm glad you think I'm hot," he said. "Just like a thousand other girls who don't know me."

"Well, you didn't know me at first," I said.

"But you didn't like me at the time," he told me.

I laughed. "That's a good point."

He nodded and asked, "So what do you like the most about me?"

"You," I said.

"Me in general?" he said.

"Yes you in general. Everything about you is amazing," I told him.

He smiled and he kissed me again. I kissed him back and pulled away. I told him, "Let's get going."

He nodded. "Okay."

I grabbed my stuff I brought and stood up. I waited for Wade to get up, and once he did, we left the Waffle House to go to the mall.

(The Mall)

I looked at some of the clothes and I didn't know where Wade ran off to. I couldn't find him but I knew he didn't leave the mall. I pulled out my wallet and I looked at my debt card. All the money from my paychecks were in the bank.

I walked into the store which is called, Fallen Angel (made up name for this story), and I looked at some of the black t-shirts and pants. I looked at some of the band t-shirts while I was at it. I saw some people pointing at me and I heard them say, "That's Amy Cena."

I turned away and decided to ignore the fact I was getting noticed. I grabbed two t-shirts, which had super cool designs of wings on them. I picked out two black skinny jeans, but not to tight. I got to have my leg room in my pants.

"I'm ready to check out," I told a girl who was walking around.

She nodded. "Follow me."

I paid for the clothes and she asked, "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," I said. I signed the paper and she smiled. She had black hair and blue/green eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," I told her and I walked out of the store with my clothes.

After walking around for 20 minutes, I found Wade sitting down on a bench.

"So you just sat here waiting for me?" I asked.

"I had to do some shopping of my own," he replied.

I nodded. "What did you buy?"

"I told you. It's a secret."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I can't believe some people here actually know who I am," I said and I sat by him.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Tell me about it."

"You live around here so I can understand how they know you, but why me? I don't even live around here."

"You're at my place and hanging around me. So, they know you," he told me.

"I got a question," I said.

He nodded. "Ask me it then."

"Why is it so rough being famous? I have a Wikipedia and all, but it's like everyone knows my life now," I told him.

He said, "Because you're going to have people who want to know you or stalk you. Sometimes they even give out information about you to anyone who'll listen."

"And then they get money for it, right?" I asked.

"Sometimes," he said correcting me.

I frowned. "Why can't I just be left alone out of the spotlight?" I asked.

"Because you're too pretty too be ignored," he said. "Plus, you have one hell of a personality."

"Thanks," I replied blushing.

"No problem," he said.

I looked at my watch. It said 11:40. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Buy you a swimsuit and me some bear t-shirts," he said and I laughed.

He got up and he took my hand. "Thanks," I said smiling. He smiled back.

We walked to a store that had swimsuits in it. "Go in there and pick one," he told me.

"Why don't you want to come in?"

"Because the ladies will think I am some pervert or something," he told me. "I want you to surprise me with your great taste in style."

I nodded and walked into the story and looked at hundreds of different swimsuits. I finally picked a pink one with sparkly things on it.

"This one will do," I said. I picked the size, which is medium since I'm a meaty person. I'm not fat or anything, just meaty.

I paid for it and I made sure to have it in a dark bag since Wade wanted it to be a 'surprise'.

"Done?" he asked once I walked out.

I looked at him and nodded. I saw he had bags now. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Told you already. Getting some bear shirts," he said. He was talking about the football team if I was correct.

I laughed. "You're such a boy!"

"I hope I am."

(The Beach)

I changed into the swimsuit in his car, which was parked in the shade behind some building. He didn't watch because he was elsewhere. I bet you're thinking who changes in the car, right? Well, since I am too lazy to walk to a bathroom and change, I changed in the car.

I climbed out with a towel around me and I found Wade walking back to the car with some drinks. "Ice cold water," he said.

I took one from him making sure my towel didn't slip. "Thank you lover," I said.

Wade smiled and placed some of the drinks in a cooler he brought. "I love hitting the beach," he said. "Because of the view."

I nodded. "I think I got a great view already," I said looking at him without a shirt. He looked pretty good standing in front of the beach.

"Ready to play in the water," he said.

I pulled out some sun screen. "Let me put some on."

After I rubbed some sun screen on, I followed him to the water. Well, the ocean water. I loved the smell of the air from the water.

"It smells nice," I said.

"Hand me your towel," he told me.

I listened and I took off my towel. His eyes looked at my swimsuit and he said, "Wow. Just wow."

"You like?" I asked.

"You look like a model," he told me.

I blushed. "You look hot in your swim trunks." He wore black swim trunks.

I looked him over and he said, "I hope you like them."

"Oh, I do like them," I told him.

He smiled and he took me and pulled me into the water. "Oh my fucking gosh! It's so cold!" I shouted.

He laughed. "Just keep your voice down. Children are here you know."

I nodded. "Fine."

"But I like it when you curse though," he replied.

I looked over at someone on a towel and it looked like Scott. "What is he doing here?" I asked Wade.

Wade looked at Scott and whispered, "We have to go, now."

I listened and he picked up our stuff and Scott got up. He walked over to us and said, "Congrats on the relationship."

"Thanks," I said. "Now move out of my fucking way."

Wade looked at me and nodded. "Get lost or I'll call the cops," Wade told him.

Scott held up his hands. "I am going."

Wade took my hand and walked over to the car. "Get in," he told me and I did. Wade pulled out his cell phone and called John.

He talked to John for a few minutes before getting into the car.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You need to be taken as far away from here as possible," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

Wade looked at me and sad in a low voice, "That man reeks of danger."

I nodded. "No wonder I didn't want to date him."

Wade laughed and went back to be serious. "You need to lay low for a while," he told me. "For your safety. I have a feeling he is after you or something."

"I hope he isn't," I said. "He is dangerous. One time, he tried stabbing me with a knife."

Wade slapped his head. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Because he threatened to kill me," I replied.

Wade nodded. "Anyways, where should we go?"

"To Gail Kim's home," I said.

(Gail Kim's house)

I knocked on the door and I heard, "It's open!"

I opened the door and found Gail Kim, John, and Kelly Kelly sitting down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to put you on the down low," Kelly said.

"What?" I asked.

John looked at me. "You're not going to leave this house for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at John and asked, "So you're just going to make me stay here for a billion days?"

"Just a few days. Wade didn't decide on this and we all knew you'll show up to Gail's house," John told me. I couldn't blame him for what he was doing because he was trying to protect me. I was really his only kid right now so I was going to be it even if I am not blood related to him.

I nodded. "But how did everyone know?"

Gail laughed and told me, "I am the only one nearby."

"I could stay with Wade," I suggested.

"The stalker has gotten into his house already and knows the house to well," John told me. "It just wouldn't work out."

I sighed. "Fine! You win John!"

John asked, "Do you need to act like it's the end of the world?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, we'll let Wade stay here. However, he has the hand over his car to me so I can drive it back and forth between Gail's and his house," John said.

Wade walked into the room and he handed me my clothes that I had just bought. "Gail, can she borrow some of your clothes?"

Gail smiled. "Yes she may. She can borrow all she wants," Gail told him.

Me and Gail were close just from one match at FCW. Can't blame me because she is super nice and a great wrestler. I can learn a few more things just by hanging with her.

"Well, since she is staying with me," Gail began. She added, "she may go to my room with me now and pick out what she will wear for the rest of her time here. Also, call Maryse. We need some major makeup and hair styling changes."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Gail.

"You'll see," She replied.

Wade followed us up the stairs to Gail's room. Wade asked, "Can I watch?"

"As long as you don't watch her pick out the underwear," Gail told him.

"I promise I won't look," he said. "I only look when it's on Amy."

I laughed. "The only thing you'll see me with is a swimsuit."

"Darn it!" he shouted and Gail laughed.

"You two are so funny," she said.

I nodded. "I've noticed that we are funny."

Wade looked at me and at Gail. "Women are so strange," he said.

"Thanks for the comment about women," me and Gail said at the same time.

I looked at the clothes Gail pulled out and I picked out 4 cute shirt sleeves and the colors were pink, blue, brown, and gold. I then picked a black corset top and Gail handed me bottoms that matched each. Wade said, "I think you'll look hot in the corset."

Gail shot him a glare. Wade instantly said, "I think it'll look just nice on you."

Gail smiled and asked me, "Are you ready to get a makeover?"

"What do you mean by make over?" I asked.

"Maryse is going to do your makeup and hair," Gail told me. "We're having a girl's party. No boys, just fashion and makeup."

I nodded. "Are they going to bring all kinds of clothes?"

"Yes."

I looked at Wade. "I guess you're going to have a boy's night out."

Wade laughed and told me, "I guess so. Have fun love."

Wade kissed me and he handed me a necklace. "I have other things to go with this but you only get one at a time," he whispered into my ear.

I took the necklace and he walked off. "I want to know what else you got me!" I shouted.

I heard him reply, "You have to wait!"

I looked at Gail and asked, "Do you think he is weird?"

"No," she told me.

We went downstairs and all the boys (John and Wade) were gone. Thank God because we don't want them to ruin the only girl time I'm going to get from a while. The door opened and a blonde haired girl, who had brown eyebrows which were thin, and brown eyes walked in. She said in a French accent, "Where do I set all this stuff up?"

I looked at the bag she carried and I saw hair stuff and makeup. "I guess I'm getting a total makeover."

Gail nodded. "Oh yes you are."

After 5 minutes, the blonde girl finally told me she was Maryse. "Other girls will be here."

"Who?" I asked.

Maryse told me, "Kelly, Maria Kanellis, Melina, and Kaitlyn."

I smiled when I heard Kelly's name and Kaitlyn's name. "Great," I said.

"They're going to help you with clothes they have and we're going to sexy you up big time," Maryse told me.

"Just don't make me look fake," I said.

Maryse smiled. "I will never do such a thing to Wade's girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't want him to dump such a sweet lady," Maryse said.

Were heard some knocks on the door and Gail shouted, "It's open. Just lock behind you all!"

I looked at who walked through the door and Kelly came in first, then a red headed girl, then a black hair girl, and then Kaitlyn. "Melina is the black head and the red head is Maria," Gail whispered into my ear. I nodded.

Melina asked, "Where do I put all these clothes?"

"On the couch girl!" Gail shouted and Maria locked the door.

Maria turned and faced me. "I guess this is the girl we're giving a hot new look to?"

"That's me," I replied.

Maria laughed and said, "She is so pretty. Is that natural?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It is natural."

Maria said, "Wow. I wished I looked so beautiful like she does but I guess I look good."

Melina walked in. "So who is ready to start this makeover?" she asked. "The boys will be back at Midnight so we have to make sure this girl is hot and sexy when they return."

After 20 minutes of applying all kinds of makeup, Maryse was done. She asked for a mirror and Maria handed her one. She showed me myself in the mirror. I looked at myself and I could tell I was me, but hotter.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"With makeup," she simply answered. "No we must do your dull hair."

"Dull?"

Maria said, "It's kind of doing nothing."

I shrugged knowing that it was a fact. "I guess you guys are right. Give me a new hair style!"

(2 hours later)

I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 PM. "They're going to be here in a hour," Melina told me.

"Okay. How do I look?" I asked and they smiled.

"You look good," Maria commented. Kaitlyn nodded.

"You do look good," Kaitlyn said.

I smiled. Maryse asked, "Do you think you look good in my blue dress?"

I nodded. Maryse gave me one of her old dresses to wear. I had dark blue makeup on and curly hair now because they gave me the super sexy makeover. Gail was impressed and said, "I can't believe that is Amy underneath all that."

I laughed. "But you better believe it because I'm the real deal," I told her.

"Okay then I totally believe it," she said.

Maryse pulled out some makeup and handed it to me. I took it and asked, "What is this for?"

"It's for you to get that sexy look all the time girl," she answered.

I laughed and placed it on the clothes they gave me. "Thank you for all your time getting me sexy," I said.

Maryse replied with, "Anytime girl."

I laughed.

We decided to play the x-box John left with us and I pulled out Halo. I asked Kelly to play with me first and I took it to the last level, which is the Maw. Me and Kelly got it done fast and soon we all played the maw. Finally, we did the mode where you can kill each other and I won. However, Maryse placed a grenade on me once her person came back.

We heard the door open, and John walked in first, and then Wade. Wade looked at each one of us and he looked at me and said, "Hello my sexy girlfriend Amy."

I got up and I walked over to Wade, and I kissed him. John shouted, "Hey! NO PDA! This is a PG thing now since I walked in."

"However, John, I'm not PG," Wade told him after breaking the kiss.

I laughed. "Burn," I said.

John got up and picked Wade up. He pretended he was going to give him an Attitude Adjustment. John placed him back on the ground after Wade tried reversing the move.

"Now behave and be PG," John said pretending to be threatening.

"Leave us alone PG dinosaur," I told John with a joking tone.

John told me, "I am a PG dinosaur now. It's an upgrade from Barney the dinosaur at least."

I laughed at him. "Go eat your fruity pebbles!"

Wade shouted, "Yeah go eat them."

John pulled out a box from a bag and it said Fruity Pebbles. I couldn't believe that he actually brought a box with him! Who does that?

"I knew you liked them!" I said.

"Of course you did," John said. "You're my number one fan."

"In your dreams," I told him.

John laughed at me and Wade said, "She is my number one fan. Not yours."

John pretended to cry and he ate a handful of fruity pebbles and pretended he was happy. "Fruity pebbles make me feel better," he said. "So I don't care if I lost my number one fan."

"So when is the PPV?" I asked John.

"In two weeks," he told me. "It's Wrestlemania."

"You are going to beat the Miz, right?" I asked.

John nodded. "I hope I do. You have a match too."

"What?"

"Dark match," he corrected.

"Why would they do such a thing?" I asked.

"Because I asked them to let you appear at Wrestlemania."

I smiled and Wade asked, "Will you be at my ring side?"

"Of course I will," I said.

All the girls went, "Awww…"

I looked at them and asked, "Should I kiss him?"

"Yes! Kiss him!" they shouted and I did.

Wade kissed me back and asked, "How did I ever get you?"

"Just by being you," I told him.

(Later on that night/day)

I laid on the bed with my head on Wade's chest. I felt comfortable because I was safe in his arms. However, I couldn't shake the feeling someone was still watching us or following us.

"Wade?" I asked.

"Hmmm…?"

"I don't feel safe," I told him looking at him through the corner of my eye.

He took my hand and whispered, "I am here to protect you." He then let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes allowing tears to come out. I didn't even notice them in my eyes. "I just want this all to end."

Wade said, "I will make sure they don't get to you."

"Don't promise me something that might not happen," I told him. I could tell he was hurt by what I said but it's the truth. Somehow, those people will get me. They'll do anything to.

Wade whispered, "I am so sorry you have to go through all this. Just have some faith in yourself and me."

"I do but I don't think it's enough," I told him.

He turned me on my side so I could face him. He kissed me and said, "Please just have some for me."

I nodded my head. "I will."


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up still next to Wade, but something was different. I looked and saw a purple t-shirt at the end of the bed and a purple arm band. I was thinking 'what in the world' and then I realized something. I kicked the thing and it said,

"Ouch."

"John? How dare you watch me and Wade sleep next to each other!" I shouted.

John lifted his head and smiled. "I couldn't help myself. You two are so cute together."

Wade opened his eyes and asked, "Is that purple dinosaur in here?"

"I am not a purple dinosaur!" John shouted.

Wade looked at me and said, "I guess I said it to loud."

"Oh you didn't give him the right name. He is a PG dinosaur," I told Wade.

If John had a look on his face, it would be the anime sweat drop right now. John asked, "I guess you're PG too Amy."

I looked at him. "How am I PG?"

"Because you're my adopted daughter," he told me.

I slapped myself in the head and shouted, "I can't believe he out smarted me!"

"He is your dad after all," Wade said. I nodded.

John asked, "Are you guys going to get ready? They're recording Superstars on RAW tonight and it's in Tampa."

"I have a match?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll have to leave the house in a wig and all kinds of crap. Wade is going with us though since he is you manager," he told me.

"But why me?" I asked.

"You have been traded to RAW," John simply said.

Wade looked shocked. "I am assuming that Vince decided on this?"

John nodded and said, "Me and Amy are going to have a storyline together for a bit. Don't worry, you're allowed to make her a member of the Corre still."

"Cool. I am going to be a thug person on RAW. Do I get to show up on RAW?" I asked.

"Yeah," John said. "You're going to have a match against Kelly Kelly."

I nodded. "Okay."

Wade kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you." And he handed me another necklace. This one had his name on it. Well, his real name that isn't WWE related. However, I just call him Wade because I don't have time to know everyone's real name. Like Kelly's real name is Barbie Blank, but we all call her Kelly.

I looked at the necklace and smiled. "I wish I could give you something in return," I said.

"You already did," Wade told me. "You gave me your love."

I climbed off the bed and I placed the necklace in my purse. "I'll wear it after RAW."

He smiled at me. "That'll be nice," he said.

(Monday Night Raw)

I walked down the ring, since I just got done with my superstars match. I beat Melina and debuted myself as a face and John Cena was watching backstage. I looked around at the audience and I took the mic. I looked around at them and once the music stopped, I asked, "How is everyone doing tonight?"

The cheers started. I smiled and asked, "Do you think the show is going to be good tonight?"

They gave me a, "Yes!" as a reply.

"Well, I need to face someone who is my trainer. I need to face Kelly Kelly because I want to see if she trained me pretty well," I said.

I heard Kelly Kelly's music go off and she came out with a smile. She got in the ring and got a mic. "So you want to face me?" she asked. "I accept."

I shook her hand and we both dropped our mics and the bell rang.

Kelly gave me a kick in the face and attempted to pin me, but I kicked out at the one. She picked me up and she threw me into the ring post and I made sure to catch myself so I wouldn't actually get my face hurt. I did make it look like I smacked myself into it. Kelly ran towards me, but I kicked her in the face and jumped up on the ropes connected to the turnbuckle and I jumped onto Kelly.

"1..2!" the ref counted.

I picked up Kelly and I kicked her in the stomach and took her by the head and ran forward and dropped her head into the mat. I picked up her legs, and I pinned her for the 3 count.

Justin Roberts shouted, "And the winner of this match is Amy Cena!"

I looked at my clothes which were baggy pants and a sort of baggy top with another shirt underneath it.

I heard John Cena's music go off and he walked to the ring and he looked at me. "Hello Amy," he said. "How are you doing in the WWE?"

I said, "I am doing well here."

He smiled and he handed me The Miz's title belt. "You see that?" he asked. "I want you to get some treasure from the Bella twins soon."

I nodded. "How about at the next RAW?" he asked.

I shouted, "I will!"

Beep beep beep! The anonymous GM had emailed Michael Cole.

"May I have you attention please?" he asked and the audience booed him. "I have received an email from the anonymous General Manager of RAW."

He climbed up the podium and said, "And I quote: "Amy, you will have a match with the Bellas for the title. However, it will not be on RAW. It'll be at WrestleMania. As for you John, you will give the Miz his title back."

I looked at John and shrugged. We got out of the ring and walked away.

(After RAW)

Wade found me and asked, "You're going to WrestleMania after all!"

I smiled. "It feels great to be going to WrestleMania."

Wade smiled and he kissed me. "Now you better change into the costume Gail gave you," he told me and I nodded.

I walked into my locker room and changed into a blonde haired fashion model outfit. "Good thing I am not blonde," I told myself and I exited the locker room. I walked back to Wade and said, "I am ready to go."

Wade nodded and shouted, "Take her Gail."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go home really fast. I need to bring all your clothes to Gail's house because you might want to stay longer because that Scott guy was here tonight," he told me.

I nodded and I pulled out something from my purse. I handed him my class ring. He took it and looked at it for a few seconds and he smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I would kiss you but you're not my Amy."

I laughed. "You wished I was because this hair style isn't for me."

(Gail Kim's house)

I walked through the front door and I saw the house looked untouched. Gail noticed how the caution I took and asked, "He has broken in many times into other places hasn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, he can't get in here. I have security, and you also need the house key which I only have," she told me. She locked the house door.

I asked her, "Can you stay near me?"

"Of course. I am in charge of protecting you when Wade isn't with you," she told me.

I smiled and she hugged me. "You just need to stay calm sweetie," she said.

I said, "I will try to remain calm."

"Good."

I looked at the TV and asked, "Can we watch a movie or something?"

"Sure thing," she said and she turned on the TV.

We watched a movie called The Eye and it had Jessica Alba in it. I jumped up when the girl looked through the peep hole in the door and a human came out of nowhere and looked it. However, she was just seeing thing in the hallway. Gail laughed at some of the scenes.

"This is funny," she said.

I turned to her and asked, "How is any of this funny?"

"I have no clue but I've been in a horror movie before," she told me. "Wanna watch it?"

"No thanks," I said shaking my head no.

She laughed at me and said, "I was just joking."

"Are you sure you were?"

"Nope," Gail said.

We heard a knock on the door and then a British voice saying, "Can I come in?"

I walked over to the door and said, "Sorry, you can't because I am naked."

"Yeah right," the voice replied. It was Wade.

I opened the door and allowed him into the house and then I closed the door and locked. "Welcome into the house of Gail," I told him.

He looked and me and asked, "No kiss?" Then he gave me a sad face.

I leaned in a kissed him softly, but he had to bend a little to his height. He is 6 foot 5, which is makes him an inch bigger than John Cena.

I broke the kiss, and he smiled. "Thanks for the amazing kiss," he told me.

"You're welcome," I said.

(After the movie)

Wade was smiling at what happened in the end. "That was one hell of an ending to that movie!" he said.

I looked at him and I shouted, "It sucked! What the hell was that all about?"

He laughed at me and said, "One day you'll understand."

"Will I?" I asked.

He nodded. "Will she Gail?"

"Yeah one day," Gail said agreeing with Wade.

I smiled knowing Wade knew I would one day.

I asked, "Can we sing some songs please?"

"No thanks," Wade said. "We are going to need more people."

I laughed. "We'll have more people," I said.

Gail laughed too and nodded. "Oh yes we will."

After an hour of doing nothing, Maryse knocked on the door. How did I know it was Maryse? Because we invited her over first and she was in the area still.

"Let me in!" she shouted.

Wade opened the door and allowed her to walk in and several other girls walked in. "This is the Bella twins," Maryse told me pointing to two dark haired girls who look almost a like.

Melina stood in front of me and asked, "Is she still looking hot?"

I noticed she had a blind fold on. "Yeah she is," Maryse told her.

"Why are you wearing a blind fold?" I asked Melina.

"Because I felt like it. I decided to be blind today," she told me. "After all, I lost to you on Superstars."

I laughed. "Good point."

Maryse handed me a new purse. "I got this from a friend in Paris."

"Thanks," I said and she smiled. "Is it worth a lot of money?"

"Not really. It was just 2000 dollars," she told me.

I looked at here. "2000 dollars?" I asked. She nodded. "That is a shit load of money."

Wade looked at me and said, "Watch your mouth! You're PG remember?"

"Well, I decided to be rated R now or at least PG-13," I told him.

Nikki Bella asked, "Is this the girl Brie is facing at WrestleMania?"

"Yes," Melina answered. "She is freaking tough!"

I looked at the clock and asked, "Are we going to play or not?"

"Not right now," Maryse said. "We're still waiting for the rest of the gang."

"Who did you invite?" Gail asked her.

"Just several people from the WWE," she told Gail.

Gail looked at her. "How much is several?"

"About 25 people," she said.

"Like who?"

"All the divas and some superstars," she admitted.

"That's about 12 divas, so about 13 superstars?" Gail asked.

"Yeah."

I asked, "When are we going to sing?"

"In a couple of hours maybe," Wade told me.

"Funny sweetie," I said.

I kissed him softly and he kissed me back. He noticed I wore the necklaces he gave me and I noticed he had my class ring on a chain around his neck.

"Fancy jewelry you have," I told him. "Where did you get it?"

"From you and where did you get yours?"

"From you."

We laughed and everyone looked at us.

"What?" I asked.

"John Cena is on his way!" Maryse shouted looking at her phone.

"What?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

I looked at everyone who came into the party. Apparently, Maryse's invites made everyone from the WWE show up. I looked around the house for Wade, since he got up to talk to John Cena about something, which I'm not allowed to hear. I ran into someone and I found CM Punk.

He asked, "How is the relationship with Wade?"

"It is good thanks for asking," I said.

He smiled and walked off. I had to admit, he was kind of attractive still. However, I like Wade more because Wade is everything I want in a guy.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kelly Kelly. "Hey, have you seen Wade?" I asked.

"Yeah. He is downstairs," she told me and she pointed down the stairs.

I nodded and I walked down the stairs and saw Wade talking to John. Wade looked up when he heard my footsteps getting closer and asked, "Did Kelly point you into this direction?"

"Well," I said. I couldn't come up with anything so I added, "She did."

John looked at me and then at Wade. "Well, who is ready to party it up tonight?" he asked. "Remember, no drugs Amy."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I want any," I said.

John walked over to me and he hugged me. He told me in a whisper, "Remember, I love you as much as your real father would. I am going to make you proud of me because you make me proud."

I hugged him back and told him, "I am already proud of you. It just took me time to realize it."

John smiled as he freed me from his grasp. "Stay safe," he told me and he walked up the stairs.

I looked at Wade and asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"We weren't talking about anything you'll like," Wade replied.

"Was it boy stuff?" I asked.

He nodded. For some reason, I didn't believe him.

"Anyways, let's go party it up. Remember, no drugs little cutie," he told me. I laughed.

"But you're a drug. That's why I am so addicted to you," I said.

Wade offered me his hand, and I took it. We walked up that stairs together, and Kelly asked, "Did you find out anything?"

"It was only boy talk," I told her.

She nodded. "I see."

I looked back at Wade, and I finally noticed he was now wearing a muscle shirt. I could see his tattoo, which is on his deltoid, and it looked pretty sweet. I don't want tattoos but I have found myself liking them. I admire the courage they have for going through the pain you have to feel when getting tattoos. I am not fond of needles, so I wouldn't be able to get a tattoo.

"Hey, Wade, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been arrested?" I asked.

He nodded. "Once."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bar fight. I tried to leave the scene because I wasn't going to be involved in someone's issues, however, I was arrested anyways," he told me.

I nodded. "But you're a nice guy, right?"

"You know that answer to that," he told me.

I smiled and said, "Then it must be a yes to being a nice guy."

He nodded. "I am a nice guy no matter what. I try to avoid going to Tampa's bars for that reason," he told me. "Don't need any more marks on my pearly almost clean record."

"Did they drop the charges?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes they did."

I smiled. "That is good," I said. "I know you wouldn't do anything wrong. Was it a wrong place, wrong time thing?"

"Yes it was."

I held onto him and we walked into the living room. I saw a bunch of guys talking to Maryse, and I noticed Alex Riley was here. Wade looked at me and asked, "You know Alex?"

"Yes," I said. "He is my friend."

Wade laughed. "That explains why I see you talk to him sometimes."

I smiled and I shouted, "Alex!"

Alex looked over and saw me. He smiled and shouted, "What's up Amy?"

I heard someone shout, "What's Up!"

I knew R-Truth was at this party because that was his line in the WWE. Alex walked over to us and through the WWE superstars crammed into the living room. I noticed someone fist pumping and I knew it was Zack Ryder because I watch his videos on youtube. Boy, he was so funny.

Alex asked me, "Isn't this a great party?"

"It is only if I could do some karaoke," I said.

"I whip my hair back and forth!" I heard someone sing out into a microphone.

"Is that Heath Slater?" I asked.

Alex nodded. "We kind of got started with him because we felt sorry that it is a wild party now."

Someone took the microphone from Heath Slater and sang, "Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday!" I saw Zack Ryder fist pumping and singing.

"What's up with that?" I asked Wade and Alex.

"We have no clue," they said at the same time.

I told them, "I am going to have to show them what real singing is like."

I walked with them to where the microphone was supposed to be, but it was gone. I heard, "Hey Amy! I need you for this one!"

I turned around and saw John Cena, my step father now my adoptive father, with the microphone. He held out his hand and I let go of Wade's and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

I grabbed on to John's hand and he pulled me up to the table he was on. Gail Kim was standing next to me, and so was Maryse. It was a huge table.

I looked around at everyone and I asked John, "What is this about?"

"We're going to sing a song," he told me.

"More like rap it." I looked at him with no hatred at all.

He handed me a microphone and turned up some music. It sounded like one of his songs.

John rapped out, "Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets  
Make unclever rappers scurred, they be droppin the heat  
Shocked the world, now I'm standin alone  
I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones  
You can't help but nod your head to the track  
Fuck the watered down rap, we be takin it back  
Give it to me straight - ain't no chasin it  
Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facin it  
Cause you, playin the role and you plannin to fold  
This the masterplan, we got the planet on hold  
We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker  
Breakin up your sound like a drive-through speaker  
Everything that I be spittin is strong  
After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song  
We the monkeywrench, that's gonna ruin your plan  
And don't fuck with John Cena - I'm a BAD, BAD MAN!"

I took the mic and rapped out when John was done, "With the mic in my hand I'm a bad man! Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man! Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man! I'm a bad man! I'm a bad man!"

We rapped the entire song well Maryse and Gail danced to it randomly. I laughed. Me and John rapped what I rapped out and we wanted to laugh. I didn't even know I could rap, because I never did before.

The song ended and everyone was clapping and laughing. I jumped into Wade's arms and asked, "How did I do?"

"You did great," he told me. "You make rap music hot!"

I smiled. "Thanks for thinking so. You need to sing!"

"Not in front of the crowd," he told me. "In front of a group of friends but not a crowd of people, okay?"

I nodded and said, "To bad I won't be able to hear my sexy British boy sing."

"Stop that," he said laughing. "You're making me feel guilty."

"Is it working? Because, no one is as bad as Zack Ryder."

Wade looked at me and said, "He enjoys doing that type of thing."

"Fine, you win," I said.

"I do?"

"Nope," I told him and I shoved him near the table and they handed him the microphone. He mouthed the words,

"I am going to get you back for this!"

I mouthed the words, "Really?"

He shook his head no but I knew he was lying.

He took the microphone and said, "This is for Amy."

He picked the song 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake. He pulled me onto the table and said, "You're going to dance."

I didn't want to but he did say he'll get me back. Plus, Gail and Maryse are holding my hands so I won't leave.

"Don't be so quick to walk away," Wade sang out and he took my arm. He sang the song perfectly and he handed me a microphone so I could sing a part with him.

I sang, "Talk to me boy."

"No disrespect, I don't mean no harm," he sang after me.

We sang the rest of the song parts together instead of him by himself. I laughed when he had to say, "I'll have you naked by the end of this song."

Wade watched me as he finished the song and everyone was cheering. I had made us the stars of the party. Step 2 is to not be a star so I don't have to sing or dance for the rest of the night.

Wade gave the microphone to Heath Slater and he went back to singing 'Whip My Hair' and we just laughed.

"So, how did you like singing and dancing at my side?" Wade asked me.

"I enjoyed it," I said. "Well, not at first."

He nodded. "I said I would get you back."

"But, when I asked, 'Really?' you said no," I told him.

He laughed at me and said, "I lied to you then. I had to make sure you didn't know of my true motives."

"Well, I had a feeling you were lying to me about not getting me back," I said.

We walked into the kitchen together, and I pulled out my cell phone. I saw a text message from a phone number I didn't know. It said,

"You've been warned so many times and you still don't listen. When I find you, you're a goner."

Wade looked at my face and noticed something was totally wrong. He took my phone and read the message. "How in the fucking world do they keep finding a way to talk to you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said.

Wade sighed and said, "I am giving your phone to John."

I nodded in understanding. "It's a great idea."

(Downstairs)

We found John talking on the phone and he hung up after seeing us. Wade held out the phone and said, "They are trying to contact Amy still but the good news is they don't know where she is."

John looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am just a little freaked out," I honestly said.

Wade nodded his head and John nodded. I could tell they understood that I was being honest, but I didn't know if they felt my feelings. John got up and asked, "Are you sure you still want to stay with Gail?"

"Yes," I said. "They have no idea I am here, so I am currently safe."

He nodded. "Well, Wade, you are staying here for a while. I'll tell Vince in private what is going on." He began to walk off.

"John!" I shouted.

He looked at me. "What is it?"

"I want you to stay the night and keep a look out for me," I said. "So Wade can go to Smackdown's recording tomorrow night."

John nodded. "I'll get Wade to tell Vince then."

I smiled. "Thanks John."

I walked over to Wade and I kissed him. "You're going to have to leave now if you want to make it to the recording in…?" I said but I made into a question because I had no idea what state they were going to.

"We're going to be in Florida, just a bit north," he told me.

"I see."

He hugged me. "I can stay the night, but I'll have to leave early in the morning."

I nodded my head and hugged him back. "I wish I could go with you," I said and tears formed.

"Don't worry; I'll think of you no matter what. I'll call John's phone to check in with you," he told me. "I promise."

I smiled and wiped the tears away and said, "I am glad you will. I love you so much for that reason."

"I love you too Amy," he said. I smiled with happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to John watching TV. He slept beside my bed almost all night and now he decided it was time to watch some random TV shows. Way to go John. I asked him, "Why can't you keep it down?"

"Well, I am watching some freaking good shows," he told me not telling me exactly why. That's why we used to not get along to well. However, I don't mind it now because I have to learn to understand what he does. After all, he is my adoptive father.

I sat up and asked him, "When is Wade coming back?"

He looked at the clock, "Later tonight around 11 PM at best."

"Okay," I said.

It was quiet for a second and then John muted the TV. "You miss him, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "I know it sounds strange, but I really do love him dad," I said.

"I know you do and that's what me and Wade were talking about," he told me honestly.

"What did you exactly talk about?"

He sighed and said, "About your future."

I nodded. "Did he tell you about the things he bought?" I asked.

"He did," John told me. "However, I am not allowed to tell you about the rest of the items."

I replied, "Stupid Wade! Hiding things from me."

"You don't think he is stupid, right?"

"Nope. He is a genius," I told him.

John laughed at me and got up. "Anyways, I am going to get me something to eat while you get ready for the day."

I nodded.

(After a nice warm shower)

I dressed in the clothes I got from Gail, and I did my makeup like Maryse taught me. I looked more mature and prettier than I did with the makeup I used to do. I then styled my hair with long curls that were thin, but pretty. I took some pictures with a camera I was given last year on my birthday last year.

"Looking pretty," Gail said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"The black eyeliner brings out your eyes and the brown makeup she gave you makes you look mature. It looks nice on your skin too," she said. "Which is strange because you're pretty pale."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I am pale."

"However, be careful if you ever want a tan," she told me and she picked up the clothes in the stack of dirty clothes.

Gail asked me, "What do you want to eat?"

I thought about it for a second. "Do you have any cookies?"

She nodded her head and said, "Just let me put these in the washer."

I went downstairs into the kitchen and she came in after 5 minutes and pulled out a box of cookies. Tons of sugar for me to eat and then become hyper of the sugar, which would me very happy. Sugar is my drug. Haha.

Gail asked me, "Don't you ever wonder what it'll be like if you had your own TV show?"

I shrugged and told her, "I have thought about it but why would I need people to know about my life?"

"Because you're interesting and a great example to follow," she said.

I laughed. "Tell that to John!" I said.

She smiled. "I really mean it."

I nodded. "Thanks for thinking so," I replied.

I walked out into the living room with the boxes of cookies and John was watching TV again. He was chatting on the phone with someone and he said, "I love you too. Bye." Once I walked in.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "My new girlfriend. KateLynn."

"You mean the girl who was dating Wade?"

"Yes," he answered. "Wade introduced us so she can have someone and he could be with you."

I nodded my head understanding what went down. "Does she treat you right?" I asked.

"She does."

"That is good."

John stood up and he walked over to me and my cookies. He reached in and pulled a cookie out and ate it. "Yum," he said.

I tried holding a laugh back but I couldn't for long. I laughed so hard. "You're so funny," I said.

John smiled in victory and said, "I know I am because I am the PG Dinosaur!" He stopped for a second. "I need to dress up as a PG sign. Then I can become the official PG dinosaur."

"Don't forget you need a tail," I said.

He laughed. "I won't."

I looked at the clock and asked, "Is Wade coming back now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Not yet," John said.

"Ugh!" I replied. "I want Wade!"

He laughed at me and asked, "Do you want to go to where he is then?"

I nodded. "What time will we arrive?"

"Before Smackdown, but it'll be pretty early still. You'll need to dress up in wig or something," he said but he looked me over. "But you're looking fine for hiding already. As long as we don't attract any attention of you, we'll be great."

(Smackdown)

I walked into the backstage area where the Corre was at, and I said, "Hello?"

I heard someone ask, "Amy?" British voice. It's so Wade.

I walked further into the locker room and said, "Hey love!"

Wade turned to me and I saw his Corre t-shirt on and he asked, "Did John bring you here?"

I nodded. "I want to manage you tonight."

He nodded. "But I'm not sure Vince would like that," he said.

I then had John call Vince and asked and Vince approved of the idea.

"Well, you can manage me now," he said.

I smiled. "I knew you would approve of such a thing."

"How did you?"

"I can read your mind," I told him lying.

(Wade Barrett's match)

Vince managed to make a mix tag team match for me and Wade instead of me managing him for his scheduled match up. It would be Kelly Kelly and the Big Show teaming up tonight against me and Wade. I dressed in my thug outfit, which was similar to the one I used on RAW. Wade took my hand and I took his and we walked out when we heard, "I'll be your end of days!"

We walked to the ring as the audience watched us silently. The announcer, Tony, said, "This match is a mix tag team match. Making their way to the ring, Wade Barrett and Amy Cena!"

I got onto the edge of the ring and I did the splits and got in the ring. Wade got in the ring after me and I held the ropes down for him. Melina taught me how to do the splits and so I tried it for my mixed tag entrance.

We heard the music go, "Holla! Holla! Holla!" and Kelly walked out and Big Show followed. "The opponent are Kelly Kelly and the Big Show!" Tony shouted.

Kelly got in the ring and she smiled at me. I smiled back and we began the match.

I hit her with the drop kick and she fell over. However, we began to lose. When the ref wasn't looking during the end of the match, I drop kicked the Big Show and he fell over. Justin Gabriel was distracting the ref, and Wade Barrett picked up the Big Show for the Wasteland.

"1..2..3!" the ref shouted. Ding Ding Ding!

"Here are your winners, Wade Barrett and Amy Cena!" Tony shouted.

Wade walked over to me and kissed me on the lips in front of everyone in the audience. I kissed him back and we held up our hands.

(Later on the night- Hotel Room)

I laid next to Wade on the bed and I looked at the time. 12:00 AM. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep. I climbed out of the bed and got dressed in my clothes. I looked back at the bed and I looked at his sleeping form. He looked happy when he slept. However, he was always happy with me.

I walked into the bathroom and I washed my face. I looked into the mirror as the makeup ran down my face. I looked at the girl in the mirror and she looked pretty good. She looked happier than when she first came on this journey.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the bed. I pulled the covers back on and I laid next to Wade and he wrapped his arms around me. He said, "I love you so much Amy."

"I love you too Wade," I replied and I felt him kissed my neck.

He told me, "I never knew if I could feel this way. However, you showed me that I can."

"You made me just think of how I used to feel," I said. "I thought I would hate you as much as I hated John. But, you proved to me you weren't just another Cena or freak. You showed me that I could be myself in a relationship."

"I am glad I did. Without you Amy, I don't know where I'd be."

I could feel myself cry. I was crying tears of joy though. "I think you would have been with KateLynn still," I said. "But I don't know if you would have been happy."

I could feel him smiling. "But not as happy as I am with you though," he said. "You make me happy and that's all that matters to me."

I turned and faced him and said, "That matters to me too. I can tell we love each other and that is a hard feeling to come across to sometimes."

"John says I need to care for you no matter what happens," he said. "You know between us, right?"

"Everything between us isn't his business," I said.

Wade's phone rang before he could respond and he read something. His eyes flashed with anger and sadness. "We need to go now," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're here," he whispered. "They're going to come for you now."

"What?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and he climbed out of the bed. He got dressed and he called room service. "You need to clean the room because we're leaving now."

He hung up and he showed me his phone. I read what it said. It said: You have been spotted. You know you should have left Amy alone. She is now our blood, not yours.

"Blood? What do they mean by my blood?" I asked Wade.

Wade shrugged. "It can't be good though."

I frowned and got up. "What about you? What if they come after you?" I asked.

"They won't," he said. "Not as long as they have you."

I took a deep breath and I made sure not to cry. "What do they want with me? I am just a girl with the man she loves, trying to find out my niche in life," I told him.

His eyes flashed. "Me!" he shouted. "They wanted me to leave you alone!"

"Are you?" I asked.

"Never. If I wasn't in love with you I would," he told me. "However, this person is obsessed with you and won't stop until you're nobody's or theirs."

"Okay, so they want me. But you're not going to let them have me, right?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I am not going to share you with some creep."

I picked up all my things from the ground and said, "Thanks for protecting me."

"No problem love," he whispered and he kissed me softly. I kissed him back.

We walked into the lobby and Wade pointed to the exit. I followed him and asked, "Do you think they're here?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I looked around and didn't see anyone I knew. "I don't see them yet."

"They could be outside," he said.

"You must be right."

Wade held onto me and I asked him, "Do they want to kill me?"

"I think they might if they can't have you," he said.

I nodded.

Wade paid for the hotel room already so we didn't have to worry about it. We walked outside and I looked around. I saw several cars in the parking lot and I saw Wade's car. We ran to it and as Wade tried unlocking it, we felt something against our heads.

"Stop now," a voice said.

I didn't turn around and I asked, "What do you want from us?"

"I want you," the voice said.

Wade shouted, "You can't have her!"

They smacked Wade with the gun and he held his head.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Just leave him alone, please."

Wade looked at me and said, "Amy don't do anything…"

I muttered out, "I'll go with you if you let him live."

Wade looked at me. "Just let me kiss him goodbye," I said.

They took they gun away from my head and I walked over to Wade. He had blood on his hands and I whispered, "I'll find a way to let you find me," I said. "I promise." He leaned in and kissed, and I kissed him back. I got pulled away and I looked at the people behind me with guns. I gasped at the sight of them all.


	18. Chapter 18

(Wade's POV)

I laid on the ground near my car, holding my head trying to figure out what just happened. They had knocked Amy out before she could say anything. I saw them. They were Blake, Scott, and Amy's mother. They did this to me and Amy for no reason. I was sure Scott was behind this.

I crawled to the purse Amy had slipped into one of the bags, and I knew she had sensed something like this coming. I pulled out several things and I found an extra cell phone. I didn't know she had two phones until now, and I knew no one would have the number but John Cena himself.

I dialed John's number and he picked up. "Hey John," I said weakly.

"Wade?" he asked. "What's wrong man?"

"They took Amy," I whispered. I felt my head throb in pain and my vision blur. "I am at the hotel next to a CVS…" I can't remember the name because all my thoughts are in a jumble. All I could think about was Amy and the fact they took her from me. I couldn't protect her.

John said, "Hold on Wade. I'm going to call 911. You just try to stay awake."

"I am so sorry," I said and the phone fell from my hand and I could hear him shout,

"Wade! Wade! Are you okay?" he asked.

I closed my eyes after looking at the blood on my hands.

(Amy's POV)

I opened my eyes and found myself tied up to a pole. "Hello?" I called out but no one answered.

I tried to remember what happened to me and why it did. I finally remember Wade wasn't with me and that we weren't near each other. For all I know, they could have killed Wade. I looked around the room which was pretty small. I could only see white walls with nothing on them. A door was at the end of the room and it opened up and Scott walked in with Blake and my mother.

I didn't understand why my mother would do such a thing but I knew that it probably had something to do with John Cena. I can't let them continue hurting the ones I love.

"So, Amy, are you going to love me forever?" Scott asked.

I shook my head. "I don't love you at all! I love Wade," I told him.

He pulled out a knife and Blake winced at the sight of it. He probably didn't think Scott would hurt me since he was probably in it to kidnap me and that's it. "How about now?" Scott asked.

"That doesn't change a thing," I replied.

Scott walked over to me and punched me in the face. I turned my head and felt the blood flow from my lips. I didn't care though because he could have killed me.

"Why can't you love me?" he asked.

I shouted, "Because you aren't my type! Wade is the only one for me and I will prove it if you kill me."

"Then I can't kill you then," he said. "I will torture you until you forget Wade."

"That won't work," I muttered out.

"Yes it will," My mother said.

I glared at her. "Why?"

"I don't want you to be married or anything to that Wade guy! He is a friend of John's and I just won't have it!" she shouted at me.

I looked at her and simply answered, "I love Wade and nothing will ever stop me from loving him."

She walked over to me and slapped me. I didn't even care.

(Wade's POV)

I opened my eyes to bright lights above me. I could hear the sound of people saying things all at once. "He has lost a lot of blood. The wound is a lot deeper than we thought. He might have brain damage or memory loss."

I wanted to know why I was here but then I remember Amy. I looked at her class ring, which was still around my neck on the chain necklace I wore. I held it up to my lips and the nurses started at me.

A police officer came into the room and John was with him. John looked around the room and saw that I was right about Amy not being with me at all. "Is your name Stuart Bennett?" the cop asked me.

I nodded. "Just call me Wade Barrett though."

John asked me, "Do you feel like talking about what happened?"

"I have to," I said. "For Amy."

I started with how we kept be followed by a guy by the name of Scott. The cop asked me, "Scott?"

"You know him?" I asked.

"He is a killer," the cop told me. My heart sank because revealing that could mean that Amy was dead. However, my heart rose again because of a gut feeling. I knew Amy was alive.

"Anyways, he and several other people took Amy. I think Blake was the other boy, but he seemed scared, and Amy's mother was the other," I said.

After 5 minutes of the rest of what happened, the cop asked, "Can you ID the Scott guy?"

I nodded. "I am able to," I replied.

(Amy's POV)

I opened my eyes after I felt someone untying my hands from the pole. I opened my eyes and found Blake in front of me. I took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am helping you escape," he told me.

I looked at him in a strange way and asked, "Why would you do such a thing? Scott will kill you."

"Don't worry about what will happen to me," he said. "You should worry about yourself."

Blake looked at the front door and saw that no one was coming. He finished untying me and he took my hand. "We need to get out of her now," he whispered. "I am going to take you to a hotel, but after that, you're going to be on your own. I am going to head to the police station, and I am going to tell the cops about this hide out."

I got up and I looked at my arms. I saw marks from the rope and Blake handed me his phone. I took a picture of the rope and my hands.

"Thanks Blake," I said and I kissed him on the cheek and he pulled on my arm.

"We leave now," he said.

I followed him to a car and we got in. He drove me on the back roads; however, our tires got shot out. Blake held onto me as we ducked under a rain of bullets.

I looked at Blake and he nodded. I got out of the car with him and we saw Scott with a knife and a gun.

"You're going to die you bitch!" Scott shouted at me. "You too Blake."

Blake whispered into my ear, "Don't listen to him, and just reach into my back pocket."

I reached into Blake's pocket. I felt a knife in it and I pulled it out. Scott was to busy on trying to decide how we were going to die. I ran towards him and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, however, I told myself to ignore the pain and blood that might leak from it.

I shoved Scott onto the ground and Blake watched from a far.

(Wade's POV)

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I clutched my chest. "Amy…" I muttered out in worry. John looked up and asked,

"You can sense something has happened to her?"

"I think she is hurt," I said.

I looked at the clock and read that she had been gone for 5 hours.

(Amy's POV)

I got off the ground and I held my hands away from me. "I killed him," I said.

Blake looked at me and said, "We need to leave Amy. Don't worry about him."

"Call the cops," I said.

"What?"

I looked at him. "I need to tell them this."

Blake pulled out his phone and muttered out, "I am so going to jail after this."

"Not if I don't press charges for anything," I said. "Only against my mother."

I looked at Scott's dead body and I wondered what made me come to this.

(Wade's POV)

I signed out of the hospital despite my head hurting like hell. I wanted to see if the police had any information about Amy. John walked into the room, and he handed me his cell phone. I held it to my ear and I heard, "We found her."

"Take me to her John," I said.

"She is going to be at the police station in Tampa," John told me.

"Why?"

He looked at me. "She had to kill someone in order to save her life."

I didn't feel shocked. I knew Amy might have to resort to murder in self-defense to get away. I felt sorry for the girl because she didn't have much of a choice. It was either get killed or kill. She picked kill.

(Amy's POV)

I looked at the police man with tears in my eyes. He saw the wounds on my body. "Scott did this to me and so did my mother. I have no idea where she is. I am so sorry for killing him…" I cried out.

The police man said, "It's okay. You did what you had to do to live."

I covered my face with my hands and then a lady walked into the room. I noticed it was KateLynn. "I am here for my client, Amy Cena," she said.

"Client?" I asked.

She nodded. "Wade hired me as your lawyer because Scott's parents are charging you with murder."

"Murder?"

She nodded. "However, with the evidence and story provided by Blake, it looks like we'll win," she told me.

Another cop walked in and said, "We have someone here to see you Amy."

I looked up and saw Wade walk in. I got up and ran over to him. I hugged him and he touched my hair and kissed me all over my face. "Oh Amy," he said. "I am so happy to see you."

"I killed someone Wade…I killed someone," I told him.

He nodded. "I know. You did it to protect yourself."

"You still love me, right?" I asked.

"I always will," he said.

Somebody coughed and we turn. We saw a man in a grey suit and he said, "I am here to hear what this monster did to my deceased client."

"Monster?" Wade asked. "Amy is the nicest human being alive."

"Wade, calm down," KateLynn told him. "I'll handle this."

I sat down and Wade sat by me since I wouldn't speak without him being there.

"What happened?" the man asked. "By the way, I am Richard Niles."

"Scott, Blake, and my mother followed me and Wade to the hotel," I said.

He nodded. "Why were you at the hotel?"

"Me and Wade were just spending time together," I simply said not going into any details.

"What did you two do at the hotel?" he asked.

I looked at Wade and he said, "We had sex."

"Why did you two have sex?" he asked.

"I felt like I needed to. I was a virgin until last night," I told him before he tried to make me seem like some type of slut.

"What made you feel like that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like something was going to happen to me."

He then asked, "What happened after you two had sex?"

"I slept in his arms," I replied glaring at him. Wade tapped my arm and I soften my gaze and Mr. Niles.

"Then?"

"I woke up and got dressed, and then I washed my face."

Wade looked at me. "And then we left but were attacked by my car," he said.

Mr. Niles nodded. "I see. And what happened after they took you Amy?"

"They took me to this house and tied me to a pole. I woke up and they started beating me up," I said. "They will be my mother and Scott."

Mr. Niles asked how I got free.

"Blake untied me since he didn't want to have me killed. Blake has been my friend for years and so he wanted to stop them from going to far."

"What was Scott to you?" he asked.

"A person I kissed and what not. No sex, because I didn't want to have it yet. So, really all it was not a full on relationship," I told him.

Mr. Niles nodded. "Anyways, you're not free to go home."

"What?"

"You're being charged with murder and the judge will decide on if you go to jail or not," he said.

"But I stabbed Scott after he stabbed me," I said lifting up my shirt to show him the nasty cut.

"That doesn't matter yet," he said.

KateLynn slapped her papers down. "Enough! I will not have you scaring an innocent teenage girl who happens to be in love with this man! She saved her own life and Blake's life! You don't want the public to hear that now would you?" she asked him.

(The next day)

Wade was already in the court room and I was dressed in a nice outfit since John got me one. I looked pretty and it wasn't the type of pretty I would look like in the WWE. The Judge walked in and said, "What is she being charged with?" The judge is a girl. She looked at my face and saw the cuts and bruises.

"She is being charged with murder," Mr. Niles said. "She killed my client."

I stood by KateLynn who said, "She only killed him after he stabbed her with his knife. Blake gave her the knife once he saw the gun and knife in Scott's hands. Blake told her to take them so she can defend herself."

The judged nodded. "So why is an innocent girl getting charged with murder?"

"She killed Scott," Mr. Niles said.

"After he injured her. I am demanding the charges be dropped now," the Judge said. "A jury wouldn't agree with anything you say Mr. Niles, after all, look at the girl."

The judge looked at me and said, "You're free to go Amy."

I nodded and I walked over to Wade who hugged me. I asked, "What now?"

"We're going to go to WrestleMania. I told Vince about what happened and he'll tell the WWE universe. However, the media will be out to get you," he told me.

"I don't care anymore about that," I said and John walked over to us.

"I am glad you're back," John said.

I nodded. "Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

I held onto Wade during the whole entire ride back to his house. He managed to drive the car the entire time, which was took great skill to do. I asked him, "Am I a killer?"

He replied with, "No. You only saved your life."

"I know others will view me as a murder," I told him.

"Then they're idiots," he told me.

I nodded my head and he pulled into his driveway. I saw a bunch of paparazzi and news people around us now. "Great they're hear to make my life a living hell," I said.

Wade whispered, "Just do what Maryse does."

As we got out of the car, I held my hands and both sides of my face as if I was saying speak to the hand. I heard Wade tell them, "Get the hell off my lawn or I'll charge you all with stalking us."

They instantly left and I looked at him. "I hate being me so much but the best thing about me is having you," I told him.

He nodded and opened the door for me. "You should take a nap. You look like you need some sleep," he told me.

I listened to him and I laid on the couch once we got inside.

(Wade's POV)

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some wine. I took out a cup and I was about to pour the wine and I heard Amy screaming. I placed the wine bottle down and I ran into the living room and I woke her up. I took in the fear she gave off.

"Are you okay Amy?" I asked when she opened her eyes. I noticed the glassy look of her eyes.

"No...Scott...was in it," she told me.

I nodded. "You didn't murder him at all."

"I stabbed him," she whispered.

I took a deep breath. "He overdosed before he found you all. He died before you stabbed him," I told her. "I just found that out when you were in the car. That was what the message on my phone was about."

"So I didn't kill anyone?"

(Amy's POV)

"You didn't kill him," he said again.

I nodded. "Prove it."

He handed me his phone and he placed his password in. I heard the medical examiner's voice say, "Scott was dead before she stabbed him. He probably just fell forward and so it seemed that she did kill him."

"I believe you still," I said. "I needed to be sure."

"I told the medical examiner to exam the body carefully."

I hugged him. "Thanks you Wade."

"No problem."

Wade looked at the clock.

"Well, get some rest," he told me. "I am going to get ready for Wrestlmania."

"When is it?"

"This weekend."

I nodded my head.

"I think I will win the Divas Championship," I told him. "Good luck in your tag team match. Keep the boys in check."

(Next Day)

I slept the entire day yesterday and today I am finally ready to take a nice shower. I will be wearing a Corre t-shirt instead of showing my stomach because of the wound on it. However, against Vince's will, I decided to compete with the injury. I don't feel the whole entire pain though.

I got my butt off the couch and I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I opened the door and turned on the lights, then I looked at the girl in the mirror. I told her, "We are so ready to kick some butt."

I looked at the newspaper and it said that I didn't kill anyone. I smiled and was glad that the truth came out. I was glad I didn't kill Scott because I still cared for him, but it wasn't the loving care. It was the friendly care.

"Amy?" Wade asked walking into the bathroom. "Did you steal my TV remote all night?"

I told him, "I must have slept on it."

"You are so evil," he replied and he kissed me.

"Did they show proof I didn't kill him?" I asked.

"They found the sucide note in his pocket. The guy was bloody upset at the fact you'll never want him," Wade told me. He handed me a ring. "I forgot to give you this."

I looked at it. "What is it?"

"An engagement ring."

I smiled. "So what do I do?"

"You let me get on one knee," he said. "And then I ask: Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I didn't even get on my knees."

I told him, "You don't have to."

"Why don't I?"

I told him, "Because I already know how much you love me just be being simple. I never wanted an over the top type of guy."

"Okay, luv, I get it now. You don't want me to spoil you, right?" he asked.

"Only here and there," I said.

He laughed. "I am glad you do want some spoiling."

I smiled and asked, "What is for lunch?"

(Out to eat- Pizza Place)

I order some water and a cheese pizza. Wade decided to get a coke and eat some of my cheese pizza.

"I am looking forward to sharing things with you," I told him. "Everything."

"Maybe not everything. I kind of need my bathroom space," he said joking.

"I know you do but you'll get it when I say you will," I lied.

He laughed. "In your dreams."

I smiled and hugged him. Everyone in the world would think our love was just a mistake ready to happen because it came so fast. But love is easy to find and you'll never know when you'll find it. It is destiny waiting to happen. It is pretty much carved into stone.

"So what is your plans after Wrestlemania?" I asked him.

He said, "The around the world tour."

"I should be going," I told him.

"You should."

"I think it'll be fun being out of the United States of America," I told him.

I heard someone ask behind me, "What is up Amy?"

I turned around and saw Alex Riley standing behind me.

"Hey Alex!" I nearly shouted.

"How are my two favorite love birds?" he asked.

Wade answered with, "We've been doing pretty well. Except Amy, who thought she killed someone."

"I heard Blake gets to walk," Alex said. "Is that true?"

"It is," I said. "He freed me unlike anyone else who took me."

"Doesn't that mean Wade should be under arrest for stealing your heart?" Alex asked us.

"Shut up before you receive a Wasteland," Wade said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and thought about Wrestlemania.


	20. Chapter 20

I got dressed and I looked at the clock. Two days until Wrestlemania, and the good news was that my wounds were already healed up. I pushed back my long hair and it was curly, but cute. Natalya walked into the room and said, "Looking great girl. You ready for the Wrestlemania Axxess event?"

I nodded. "Wade told me it'll be easy to do. All I have to do is look cute and sign autographs."

"As for you wrestling attire for Wrestlemania, I bought you a pink Hart Dynasty top and my tights I wear to the ring. The style looks like mine all the way. I will be at your ring side along with Wade," she told me. "Kelly is sick so she won't be there."

I nodded. "Will the Bella twins be ready for our match?" I asked.

Natalya smiled and said, "Always. You might be able to meet Snooki and Trish Stratus."

"I think that'll be awesome to meet an amazing WWE Diva," I told Natalya.

"I know what you mean.

Wade finally came into the room with several bags and told me, "Put your clothes in since we're going back on the road finally."

I nodded. "Can you help me with this Natalya?" I asked my blonde haired friend.

"I am honored to."

(WWE Fan Axxess)

I walked into the area and say tons of people holding signs and wearing t-shirts from the WWE. I saw some of my fans and they screamed once they saw me walk in with Wade and Natalya. We walked with the security guards around us to our table. We sat down and I picked up some sharpies and smiled.

Wade told me, "I see you're sort of freaking out."

"I am. I think this is going to be hard on me. Over 100 people are going to ask us to sign things," I told him.

Natalya then told me, "You'll get use to it."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Wade and Natalya said at the same time, "Yes."

I then saw a red shirted man walk in with a red hat and I knew who it was. John Cena, my dad.

"John Cena has arrived," I told Wade and Natalya.

They looked over and saw John. "Who invited him to the party?" Wade asked me.

"His job," I answered.

Natalya laughed. "That is so true. If he didn't work with the WWE, he wouldn't be here right now."

"Tell me about it," I said. "I hope he doesn't act PG here."

Wade said, "I never act PG."

"I know that already."

Natalya told me, "I act PG unless I don't need to."

"Got to hate being the baby faces in the WWE," I replied.

Wade told me, "I am hated."

"I can see that," I told him pointing to the audience members with anti-CORRE signs.

"Great."

Natalya looked around and said, "I got Natalya signs over there!"

I laughed and saw more Amy Cena signs and John signs. "I can't wait to debut my new theme song," I told Wade.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wait to you here it later tonight," I told him.

The line started to get filled and then we signed autographs.

(WWE Fan Axxess- Wrestling Matches)

I looked at the clock and noticed I was the first one to wrestle at the Fan Axxess. I had my attire on now and I saw my opponent Kaitlyn sitting down. She waved at me and told me, "We have to last ten minutes in the ring. Can you handle that?"

"I think I can. To bad I cannot use my new theme here," I said to her. Wade walked in and said,

"You're on in 2 minutes."

I nodded. "Thanks for the update Wade."

Wade came into the backstage area where the curtains to the ring were. I stood by him and Kaitlyn asked, "Are you two together or something?"

"Together," Wade told her and she nodded.

I looked at her and smiled. "I am so happy to be with Wade."

Kaitlyn laughed. "I am grateful to have a match with Cena's daughter."

"It's going to be a fun night tonight," I said. "Tomorrow is another fan Axxess right?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Tomorrow and no matches tomorrow. Just meet and greets."

Wade smiled and hugged me. "Let's get going Amy. You're the first one to go out."

I nodded and they played my old theme song and I walked to the ring and Wade followed. I looked around the arena and I smiled. I stopped near the start of the ramp and I looked around at the audience with my hands on my sides and then I ran to the ring. I got in and I went to the turnbuckle and pointed my index ringers at the sky.

I jumped down and I walked to the center of the ring.

I heard, "Let's go hit the dance floor. Party all night long." hit and Kaitlyn walked out with a smile. She walked slowly to the ring and touched some hands. We then heard Justin Roberts announce, "This match has been changed to a triple threat match. Please welcome, Alicia Fox!"

Alicia's music played and she walked to the ring with her hands on her hips. She then stopped when she reached the stairs and she got into the ring. She looked at me and then at Kaitlyn and then we heard Natalya's music hit and she came to the ring. She got in and Justin said, "Natalya has just been added to this match and it'll be a tag team match between Amy Cena and Natalya vs. Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox!"

I laughed at the match changes and then Natalya told me, "Get out of the ring. I will handle Fox."

I got out of the ring and so did Kaitlyn. Alicia Fox and Natalya started the match.

Natalya was kicked in the stomach by Alicia and then she shoved Natalya onto the ground. Kaitlyn left the ring because Justin told her she has been taken out and Maryse came to the ring instead. I guess they wanted a face team vs. a heel team, not a face team vs. a heel and face.

Natalya then got the upper hand but Alicia tagged in Maryse and Maryse slapped Natalya really hard across the face. Natalya flipped Maryse over and then tagged me into the ring.

I picked up Maryse and threw her into the turnbuckle. She bounced off of it and I kicked her down into it and I then rubbed my butt in her face, something I learned from Kelly Kelly. I then did my signature move and I picked up Maryse and did the Wasteland on her. Natalya knocked down Alicia Fox and I pinned Maryse. The ref shouted, "1...2...3!"

I got up and held my stomach and Natalya rolled into the ring. Wade got in and hugged me and smiled at us. Justin Roberts announced, "The winners off this match are Natalya and Amy Cena!"

I crawled out of the ring and Wade followed.

(Wrestlemania)

I entered the backstage area and I looked around. Eve was putting on some makeup and her hair was pulled back. "Doing a segment today?" I asked her.

"I am your special guest referee," she answered. She pointed to her stripe shirt.

"Sweetness!" I said. "You're going to play fair right?"

"Yes. I will make sure the other Bella twin stays outside the ring," she told me.

I nodded. "I'll have Wade there to keep his eyes on her." We were talking about Nikki Bella since Brie is the champion.

I heard someone walk in and it was John Cena. He asked Eve, "Can I talk to Amy alone?"

Eve nodded and she left instantly.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you some advice," he told me.

I nodded. "Tell me then."

"You need to relax and be yourself or you'll lose the match instantly. Don't have to much confidence because then you'll under estimate your opponent," he told me.

"I promise I won't screw up out there," I told him.

"Also, I got you something to wear," he told me. He handed me a pink you can't see my hate.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

He hugged me back and we heard a British voice ask, "Don't I get a hug?"

I looked at Wade after breaking the hug with John and said, "Of course you do." Wade ran over to me and hugged me.

"You're the middle match right?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Good. I'm the second match of the night," I told him and Trish walked in with Snooki.

Snooki waved at us and said, "Hey!"

I waved back and smiled. "Making plans for your match against Laycool and Dolph Ziggler?" I asked.

Trish responded with, "Yes. You're going to win the title right?"

"Yes I am," I said.

Trish told me, "Give them hell!"

"I will."

She was talking about both Bella twins.

I saw Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and Ezekiel Jackson walk in. They had the CORRE gear on and they looked ready for their match against the Big Show, Kane, Santino, and Kofi Kingston. "Ready boys?" I asked.

They nodded. "Edge has the first match," Justin told me. "He is so going to beat Alberto Del Rio."

"I know."

(First match- Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio)

Winner: Edge to retain the title.

I clapped as Edge won and then I got ready for my match but they did a segment first and it was with me and Natalya and Laycool (Layla and Michelle McCool). "So I was like I am totally going to have fun tonight but they doubted it," I told Natalya.

"I think you will have a fun Wrestlemania," she told me and we heard,

"It's the two fat pigs of the WWE!"

I looked over and saw Layla and Michelle McCool standing near the mirror.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"To make you lose your match," Michelle said.

"To bad she won't," Natalya told her.

Layla laughed. "Sure she will."

"Plus, we're not fat pigs," I said and I picked up some baby powder from a self and did as the script said and I dumped it on them.

"These two little piggies are going to fly!" Natalya told them and they looked at us madly.

"You two are just jealous you're not flawless!" Layla and Michelle shouted.

(Match #2- Amy Cena with Wade Barrett vs. Brie Bella with Nikki Bella. Eve as special guest referee)

I watched the Bella twins go to the ring and they had cute outfits. I placed on my pink Cena hat and I looked in the mirror before my new theme song hit. It's called You Make the Rain Fall. I walked down to the ring with Wade following me. I looked around the arena and I shouted, "They're going to lose!"

The audience cheered as I said that. I got into the ring and we waited for Eve to come out.

Eve came out to the song She Looks Good and she smiled as she walked down with her ref shirt on. She got into the ring and she took the title from Brie and she held it up. She said to us, "This match is for the Divas Championship and you'll fight a match with DQ, however, no switching out Brie!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! The match started.

Brie Bella threw me into the turnbuckle and she slapped her body against my back. I fell backwards and my spine felt so much pain go up it. I laid on the ground and she began hitting my head against the mat. I managed to throw her off and I threw her into the corner and ran towards it. However, she moved out of the way and I hit the turnbuckle again. I fell to the ground again and I held my side.

Wade shouted, "Let's go Amy!" and the audience chanted it.

I got up and flipped Brie over and she kicked me in the face once I went to pick her up. She then gave me her finisher but I kicked out.

She picked me up and slapped me. I took her hand when she went to slap me again and I threw her onto the mat. She landed on her butt and I kicked her in the face and asked, "How do you like that?"

I picked her up and I threw her into the turnbuckle and I ran into her body and pulled her backwards and slammed her face into the mat. She let out a moan of pain and I locked in the sharpshooter and Eve asked her, "Are you going to tap?"

"No!" Brie shouted and Nikki got on the ropes but Wade pulled her feet down once Heath Slater and Justin came to the ring and tried getting in. Wade slid into the ring and kicked Brie in the face with his foot and he slid out of the ring really fast. Brie got up after I taunted and she ran into my finisher, which I took from John, and I gave her the attitude adjustment. She was knocked out and I pinned her.

"1...2...3!" Eve shouted and she made the sign for ring the bell.

Justin Roberts announced, "The winner of this match and new Divas Champion is Amy Cena!"

I took the title from Eve and I held it up. I shouted, "Thank you so much!" to my fans and I got on the turnbuckle and held it up. John Cena's music hit and he came out with a cake and several divas. They got into the ring and Maryse held plates and forks.

Cena took the mic and asked, "Who wants some free cake? We got enough for everyone here!"

Cena looked around as the audience cheered.

(3rd match- The CORRE vs. APPLE)

Winner: APPLE which is Santino's team.

Randy vs. CM Punk

Winner: Randy

Snooki, Trish, and John Morrison vs. Laycool and Dolph Ziggler

Winner: Snooki, Trish and John Morrison.

Cena vs. the Miz for the WWE Championship

Winner: Miz thank to the Rock- Miz retained.

(Later)

I sat down next to Wade and I ate some victory cake. "I love being a champion," I said and Wade laughed.

"Who wouldn't love it?" he asked.

"Losers," I said and I kissed him.

"No PDA!" John shouted and I laughed.

Life was good even though the PG dinosaur aka my dad John is still bossing me around. I was with the man I love and I had a title. Life was good and I hope it stays that way.


End file.
